


Independance Day - ID4 and a half

by AwatereJones



Series: Torchwwod Style Movie re-writes [12]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Action, Alien Invasion, Alt Verse, F/M, Love me my Crumbly Cakexxxx, M/M, Movie Re-Write, Silly, Will I kill Gwen?, rewtite, snigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-21 04:29:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11349894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So, 4th of July is not that far away and for my many lovely American friends I have rewritten a classic with a twist...as always. Who did I cast where? I know you are dying to know how I massacred one this time. Oh...and who will save the day? ALT VERSE, REWRITE and SSSSOOOOOO not canon.Don't like, don't read.No Trolls or Flamers please.





	1. Chapter 1

**INDEPENDENCE DAY**

AN AMERICAN FLAG

An American flag oddly still, posted in gray dusty sand. As the scene pulls back we can see that it is the surface of the moon.

One small step for man, one large pile of garbage for moonkind. Untouched for years, the flag stands next to the castoff remains of the Apollo mission. Slowly the discarded equipment begins to rattle and shake.

An enormous shadow creeps towards us blotting out the horizon, a loud rumble is heard.

Suddenly we are covered in darkness as the shadow engulfs us. Only the lonely image of our Earth hangs in the air, until a huge silhouetted object suddenly blocks our view.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

In New Mexico sits a field of large satellite dishes scanning the skies.

S.E.T.I. INSTITUTE, NEW MEXICO

A lone technician works on his putting skills. Behind him, wall to wall technical equipment quietly sifts through data. A red light begins to flash.

The Technician turns and slowly walks towards the source. One by one a series of light turn on. The Technician grabs a pair of headphones. His eyes widen.

In the sleeping quarters an alarm sounds. Sleepily a supervisor picks up the phone.

"If this isn't an insanely beautiful woman, I'm hanging up." Doctor Suzie Costello snarls.

"Shut up and listen." The Tech hisses. He holds the phone up to a speaker, increases the volume. A strange almost musical tone plays out in sequential patterns.

Hearing it, the Suzie sits bolt upright, banging her head on the bunk above her.

A pyjama party on acid has begun. Five other technicians, in various states of undress, hover anxiously around the main console. Suzie enters, tying her robe. "God, I hope it's not just another damned Russian spy job."

"Negative. Computer affirms the signal is unidentified."

"The boys from Air Res Traffic say the skies are clear. No terrestrial launches." Tech one is so excited he can't sit in the chair he is kneeling on instead, hanging up the phone as he speaks "It's the real thing. A radio signal from another world."

The room becomes quiet as they realize that after years of searching the heavens, they might have finally found something.

"Let's not jump the gun. Run a trajectory source computation." Suzie speaks calmly even as her hands twist the robe. Tech Three slides over to another computer. Suzie adds "I want to know exactly where it's coming from."

"This can't be right." Tech Three just stares at his screen in disbelief.

"What's wrong?" Suzie steps closer, her heart pounding now.

"Calculated distance from source is at three hundred and eight five thousand kilometres." The tech turns to face Suzie with open horror, "It's coming from the moon."

Suzie reaches over and turns up the volume on the speaker. As they listen to the strange sound.

.

.

.

..

**PENTAGON**

Elevator doors open revealing four star General Claymore, Commander in Chief U.S. Space Command. Understandably nervous, the Commanding Officer escorts him down the hall.

"Who else knows about this?" the General demands as he strides along, the CO scuttling to keep up with wide eyes.

"S.E.T.I. in New Mexico identified a signal but they're even more confused than we are." The CO answers and the General shoots him a disapproving glance as they stop at doors.

"Excuse me, Sir." The CO jumps, he slides his security card through the lock and the doors fly open.

Banks of computers, Technicians and assistants working feverishly through the night. The Officers cross the room.

SPACE COMMAND - THE PENTAGON

"Satellite reception has been impaired but we were able to get these." The CO says as they arrive at a glass table. The surrounding officers snap to attention as a second officer quickly brings over a large transparency. We see a grainy image of a large vague object.

"Looks like a big turd." The General snorts and the two Officers exchange a glance.

"We estimate it has a diameter of over five hundred and fifty kilometres and a mass roughly one fourth the size of our moon." The CO informs him and the General turns to the Second Officer, concerned.

"A meteor?"

"No Sir. Definitely not."

"How do you know?" the General demands.

"Well, er... it's slowing down."

"It's doing what?" the General asks with a frown, looking around the room for confirmation.

"It's... slowing down, Sir."

The General walks over to a phone, picks it up. "Get me the Secretary of Defence."

There is a pause and the General bristles "Then wake him up."

.

.

.

.

A bedroom, pre-dawn.

Lying in bed Doctor J. Smith reads a stack of papers. The phone rings.

" _Hi. It's me." A breathy voice whispers._

"The warm look on Smith's face tells us everything about how he feels about the woman on the other end. "Hi honey. What time is it there?"

Dressed in a night gown, MRS. River Smith unpacks her briefing papers lays them out on a small desk as she talks. Through the window we see Los Angeles at night. "Two in the morning. I know I didn't wake you?"

" _As a matter of fact you did." He snorts._

"Liar." River smiles softly as she turns from the window.

Smith sits up. "I have a confession to make. There's a beautiful young blonde sleeping next to me."

Sleeping next to him, his six-year-old daughter, Jenny.

" _You didn't let her stay up watching T.V. all night?"_

"Of course not." He says with annoyance at her tone.

The little girl stirs awake, looks up. "Mommy?"

"You're flying back right after the luncheon? Okay, here she is." Smith hands her the phone and gets out of bed. Habitably he turns on the television.

A cartoon comes on. Smith turns to his daughter who holds the remote. She accepts the phone with glee "Daddy let me watch Letterman."

"Traitor." He growls, kissing her and then Smith exits the room.

As Smith steps out of his bedroom, a Security guard snaps to attention. Someone hidden behind a newspaper, sits on a bench. The security guard nods as he respectfully speaks "Good morning, Mr. President."

"Good morning, George."

The paper is dropped revealing TOSHIKO SATO, mid-thirties, aggressive, sharp, the President's communications director. Quickly she gathers her things and follows Smith.

Two servants are preparing breakfast as Smith and Toshiko enter the kitchen. Smith sits down, grabs a coffee. "You're up early this morning, Tosh."

She tosses him one of the many newspapers in her hands.

"They're not attacking your policies, they're attacking your age." She snarls, reading aloud from another paper "This one. '...addressing Congress, Smith seems less like the President and more like the orphan child Oliver asking, 'please sir, I'd like some more.' Rude cretins!"

"Clever." Smith snorts good naturedly.

"Age was never an issue when you stuck to your guns. You were thought of as young and idealistic. But the message has gotten lost. There's too much compromise, too much politics." Tosh argues.

"Isn't it amazing how fast everyone can turn against you." Smith says pointedly and realizing she may be pushing him too far, she hands him another paper.

"Well, the Orange County Register has named you one of the ten sexiest men of the year." She says with a grin and he snorts as he accepts it.

"You see, substance at last." He shakes the paper at her.

An Aide appears at the doorway. "Excuse me, Mr. President. It's the Secretary of Defence."

Smith goes to the phone, picks it up.

"Yes?" his face changes from interest to confusion "Say that again?"


	2. bugs

Drifting away from us an old Russian satellite becomes smaller and smaller. We turn with it as we see it's on a collision course with something huge.

Suddenly the satellite explodes on impact with the much larger object that dwarfs the puny piece of hardware. As huge as it is, we get the feeling we've only seen a portion of the total.

.

.

.

**NEW YORK SKYLINE - EARLY MORNING**

With the New York skyline across the Hudson behind them, old men sit in this small park playing chess. Unlike the others, Owen Harper is in his early thirties, sixties hippie meets nineties yuppie nerd. Small, compact and definatley pissed at the world.

He concentrates intensely on his next move.

Jerry is in his sixties. Smokes a cigar impatiently. "What are you waiting? My social security will expire, you'll still be sitting there."

"I'm thinking." Owen grumbles at the old man.

"So think already." The Brooklyn accent is different to the young man's London one but it is obvious that they are old friends. In fact, not many realise this is his son who was raised in England by the bitter Ex-Wife and is now back in his adult life to reconnect with his mental father.

Owen makes a move. Instantly Jerry counters his move. Owen furls his brow in thought.

"Again he's thinking." Jerry sighs as he reaches into a paper bag and retrieves a coffee in a Styrofoam cup.

"You have any idea how long it takes for those things to decompose?" Owen points at the cup with distain.

"You don't move soon. I'll begin to decompose." Jerry replies, taking a large gulp.

Just as Owen finally makes his move, Jerry counters again. Owen shoots him a look and stares back down to the board. "Owen, I've been meaning to talk with you. It's nice you've been spending so much time with me, but..."

"Dad, don't start."

"I'm only saying it's been what? Four years, you still haven't signed your divorce papers." Jerry waves his hands for emphasis.

"Three years."

"Three, four. Move on. It's not healthy." Jerry takes a big puff on the cigar and coughs.

"Look who's talking healthy." Owen snorts and suddenly Owen's beeper goes off.

"How many times is that now? You are trying to get fired?"

Owen moves his queen.

"Checkmate. See you tomorrow, Dad." He gives his father a quick kiss and hurries away.

"That's not checkmate I can still... Oh." Jerry mutters and then yells after his son "You could let an old man win once in a while, it wouldn't kill you."

.

.

.

Owen pedals his bike through mid-town Manhattan. He arrives at COMPACT CABLE SYSTEMS.

His bike hoisted on his shoulder, Owen squeezes through the revolving doors. Marty Gilbert, short, nervous and harried, comes rushing over. "What the hell is the point of having a beeper if you don't turn it on? See? This is why you are not a doctor anymore, your patents would die while you decide if you want to answer the bloody beeper!"

"It was turned on. I was ignoring you. What's the big emergency?"

"Started this morning. Every channel is making like it's nineteen fifty. Snow, static, all kinds of distortions. No one knows what the hell is going on." Marty whines as Owen deposits his bike in the kitchenette as Marty tosses his coke bottle in the trash. Owen retrieves it.

"Damn it, Marty. There's a reason we have bins labelled Recycle." Finding more bottles in the trash, Owen turns to Marty accusingly. "What the hell is this?"

"So sue me."

Before Owen can say anything, Marty ushers him out of the room.

Technicians are working feverishly. Clearly every monitor is experiencing varying degrees of signal disruption. Owen moves over to the main console. "Did you try to switch to transponder channels?"

Please, would I be this panicked if it was that simple?" Marty snaps.

Owen examines the readouts, puzzled. "Let's retrofit the dish to another satellite."

"We've tried." Marty explains "It's not working. It's almost as though they weren't even there."

Owen looks up, puzzled. "That's impossible."

.

.

.

.

Bad reception. A hand smacks the side of an old TV set. No use.

Eleven-year-old Eugene Davidson tries to fix the television. His older brother Tommy, seventeen, cooks breakfast.

"Stop it." Tommy says as he tries to ignore the noise.

"It's all fuzzy" Eugene whines.

"You're gonna break it. Just leave it alone. Here, take your medicine." Tommy sits a small bottle of medicine and a spoon down in front of Eugene.

Eugene pushes the bottle away. "I don't need it."

"Just take it, dick head." He shoves it back at him and turned to call to their sister "Mary! Mary! Make sure he takes his medicine."

His sister, Mary, fourteen, hormones kicking in, testing boundaries, listens to her walkman while putting on too much makeup. Tommy throws a dish towel to get her as Eugene hits the television again.

A beat up pick-up truck comes down a dirt road and skids to a halt on the gravel next to the Davidson Mobile Home at this small shabby countryside trailer park. An angry farmer jumps out, slamming his door.

"Mary opens the front door and smiles flirtatiously at the angry farmers, Lucas, who marches over. Tommy edges her out of the doorway, wanting to handle this himself. "Morning, Lucas."

Lucas holds a bowl full of rotted vegetables.

"You like these! I've got a whole goddamned crop full!" Unceremoniously, he dumps them at Tommy's feet. "Where the hell is your father? You know what time it is?"

"He had to re-fuel. There musta been a problem."

"We both know what the problem is." Lucas roars "He's a damned nut case, is what he is. I musta been out of my mind."

Eugene smacks the television again. Tommy shouts without turning around "Eugene, stop it! I swear to God!"

"Tommy, if he's not in the air in twenty minutes, that's it. I'm getting someone else." Lucas storms away. Again, Eugene whacks at the television.

"Stop it, Eugene! I swear to God!"

Determined, Eugene hits the television again. This time the picture goes out completely


	3. beginnings

Rolling over us, the immense under-belly of this enormous craft obliterates our view. A loud screech. Suddenly the bottom begins to segment.

Dozens of large sections begins to disengage, extracting themselves, twisting away from the larger bilge.

The separated segments themselves are enormous. Slowly they twist downwards on a collision course to the blue planet below... Earth.

.

.

.

.

**WHITE HOUSE - BASEMENT CORRIDORS**

Under a barrage of questions from her own staff, Toshiko hurries down the corridor.

"CNN is running a story that we're covering up some kind of nuclear testing experiments..." and aide is walking along side her, flanking her with a second one.

"Tell them to run with it if they want to embarrass themselves." Tosh replies.

"NASA has been up my butt all morning." The other Aide cuts in "They want to know our position."

"Our official position is we don't have an official position." She slides around one and they both frown.

"Tosh, what the hell is going on?"

Toshiko escapes into the elevator, turns around. "Come on, people. Would I keep you guys out of the loop?

"In a second!"

"Absolutely."

Before she can retort, the elevator doors close.

.

**OVAL OFFICE**

The President, General Claymore, the Secretary of Defence and White House Chief of Staff Frobisher are gathered around the couch.

"At the moment, our satellites are somewhat unreliable. Isn't it possible that thing may just pass us by?" the Secretary of Defence asks, the President's eyes sliding away as he can't help but think of Tosh's name for the man, SOD.

"What if it doesn't "pass us by?" Let's retarget some ICBMs to blow it out of the sky..."Frobisher asks.

"Forgive me, but with the little information we do have, the only thing that would accomplish is turn one dangerous falling object into many." SOD replies as the door opens and Toshiko enters.

"What's the damage?" Smith asks.

"The press is making up their own stories at this point." Tish shrugs as she settles on the sofa.

"Get on the horn with Atlantic Command. Let's upgrade the situation to DEFCON 3." Frobisher demands.

"That's not your call to make, Mr. Frobisher." The General reminds.

"Isn't that a little premature?" Tosh sighs.

"I don't think so." Frobisher responds.

"We're two days away from the fourth of July." SOD points out "We have over fifty percent of our armed forces on weekend leave, not to mention the troops and commanders we have in town for the Fourth of July parade. We call them back now, we're sending up a major red flag."

They go quiet as Commanding Officer from Space Command dashes into the room. "Our intelligence tells us the object has settled into a stationary orbit."

"Well that's good news." Frobisher turns to face the others with a hopeful look.

"Not really." The CO answers.

He lays out the diagrams and photos on the table. Everyone gathers around. "Part of it has broken off into nearly three dozen other pieces."

"Pieces?" the President says with concern.

"Smaller than the whole, yet over fifteen miles in width themselves." The CO explains.

"Where are they heading?" Frobisher asks.

"They should be entering our atmosphere within the next twenty-five minutes."

The room is silenced. All eyes turn to the President who says

nothing. Frobisher leans in close to him. "Like it or not, we're at DEFCON 3. Recall the troops and put them on yellow alert."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

An alarm is buzzing. Owen leans into frame and opens the door to the microwave.

Owen retrieves his home-make cup-a-soup. This cubicle clearly has the Owen touch; Alien and Ripley posters, plants, tons of computers and electronic gizmos.

"Please, tell me you're getting something." Marty enters, looking over Owen's shoulder as he eats.

"There's good news and bad news." Owen says around a mouthful of soup.

"What's the bad news?" Marty grimaces.

"You're in meal penalty for disturbing my lunch." Owen points his spoon as him.

"And the good news is you won't charge me?"

"No. The good news is I found the problem and it's not our equipment. There's some weird signal embedded within the satellite feed." Owen says and waits for something in response but Marty is confused.

"That's the good news?"

Owen slides over to another computer and turns on an intricate computation program. "Yes, because the analog signal has a definite sequential digital patterns embedded within it. When I find the exact binary sequence and I apply a phase reversed signal to that calculated spectra analyzer I built you last Christmas, we should be able to block out the overlay completely..."

"...and we'll be the only guys in town with a clear picture? That's my man." Marty crows.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CALIFORNIA FARMLANDS, IMPERIAL VALLEY - DAY**

Racing over back roads behind a long open field, Tommy rides his beat-up motor bike, searching. Looking up he sees something in the air.

An old bi-wing airplane converted into a crop-duster, buzzes overhead. Spraying insecticide wildly, the plane zigzags over the field.

"Andy! God damn it, Andy!"

"Looking down from the cockpit, Andy Davidson waves stupidly. Shaggy blonde hair and two days' growth, Andy is the image of a fifty-one-year-old little boy.

Tommy follows him below, screaming at him. Andy, flying recklessly, looks down at Tommy not understanding. By the time he looks back he sees a a line of trees at the edge of the field, nearly on top of him. In a trick move, Andy turns the plane on its side, and slices through the narrow gap between the trees.

Andy screams with delight at his prowess. Tommy looks pissed.

Tommy races over, skidding to a halt next to the landed Bi-with plane. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm bringing home the bacon." Andy says triumphantly as he clambers down to face his son, "Earning my keep. And doing a fine job if I do say so myself."

"It's the wrong field, you idiot! Lucas' farm is on the other side of town." Tommy screams.

"You sure?" Andy says with honest surprise.

"Damn it, he was doing you a favour. You know how hard it is to find someone who doesn't think you're completely crazy?" Tommy wails, "What are we supposed to do now? Huh? Where are we supposed to go now?"

Pissed, Tommy peels away, kicking gravel back at Andy. Pathetically, he reaches into his jacket and pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels. He takes a healthy swig.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IRAQI DESERT - REFUGEE CAMP - NIGHT**

A tent city. Ubiquitous overcrowding and poverty. Several hundred refugees settle down for the night.

Northern Desert, Iraq

A Bedouin stokes a small fire besides his family's tent. Suddenly a group of shouting screaming tribes people come rushing past him.

The Bedouin watches them with confusion. Overcome with curiosity he goes against the tide of people, up the hillside.

As the Bedouin reaches the top of the hillside, his mouth falls open, aghast as he sees...Creeping from across the horizon above the rocky mountain terrain, a wide FIREBALL high in the sky, flaring and exploding.

A terrifying sight.


	4. Oh Andy

**USS EISENHOWER - AIR CARRIER - DAWN**

Persian Gulf

A loud KLAXON ALARM is ringing out. The First Lieutenant comes rushing in. "Ensign, status?"

"We have a total radar black out over a thirteen kilometre area." The ensign replies.

The Lieutenant moves over to the main radar screen. The entire upper portion of the screen is BLANK. And the blank area is MOVING.

"Have a complete diagnostic run..." the ensign starts to order.

"Excuse me sir, radar may be malfunctioning but infrared is off the map!" a sailor interrupts. He diverts the Lieutenant's attention to another screen; a bright sea of red light bleeds off the map.

FL demands "Get the CINC Atlantic Command on the line."

.

.

.

**PENTAGON**

A technical officer rips off a data sheet as it shoots out of the printer and rushes over to the Commanding Officer. "Sir, we now have visual range with incoming over Iraqi airspace."

"A second sighting?" the CO asks.

"Yes Sir, this just came in from the Eisenhower."

The Commanding Officer grabs a phone laying off the hook. "Correction, we have two confirmed visual contacts. One over Iraq, one over the Pacific."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVAL OFFICE**

The room is packed. The President and his chief advisors are there along with the Joint Chief of Staff. Representatives from the Atlantic Command and U.S. Space Command have formed small clusters around telephones.

"Where in the Pacific?" Claymore asks down the phone, turning to the president "They've spotted one off the California coast line."

Surrounded by the Secret Service, the President is speechless.

Toshiko Sato comes rushing into the room and whispers to the President.

"Put it on." He demands. Toshiko moves over to a cabinet and turns on the T.V. (the reception is still fuzzy, picture "rolling"). The CNN News broadcast shows the phenomenon over Novosibirsk, Russia.

There is mass hysteria behind the reporter.

_...sightings of this atmospheric phenomenon have been reported here in Novosibirsk, Russia and other parts of Siberia. Moving too slowly to be a comet or meteor, astronomers are baffled as to its origin..._

Everyone is locked onto the television, mesmerized.

_...Widespread panic has gripped the countryside as thousands have taken to the streets and clogged the highways. Hundreds have been injured..._

General Claymore confers with the Atlantic command CINC. He nods, turns to the President and whispers. **"** Mr. President, we have an AWAC on the west coast. E.T.A. with contact point, three minutes."

**Inside the AWAC AIRPLANE**

Wall to wall computer, radar and intelligence gathering equipment. Technicians frantically try to adjust as the system goes hay wire.

RADAR TECH #1 "It's no use. Side radar doesn't see a thing!"

RADAR TECH #2 "That's correct. We're IMC blind, sir."

We TRACK across them over to the pilots and into the cockpit. Cloudy skies. The pilot squints out the window as he speaks. "Negative. We still have zero visibility."

Zooming overhead as we see the AWAC sailing through a thick cloudy sky. The AWAC disappears from view into the clouds.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OVAL OFFICE**

The President and his top advisors are gathered around a speaker phone listening to the pilot of the AWAC.

"Instrumentation is malfunctioning. We can't get any kind of reading

on what's in front of us." The Pilot informs them over the speakers.

The Pilot squints as he tries to see through the clouds. "Wait a minute, it may be clearing."

Suddenly the clouds part before us and we're face to face with a wall of flames.

Back in the Oval Office the speaker phone cracks and distorts. "Jesus God! The sky's on fire!"

The AWAC attempts to climb sharply as we get our first real look at the atmospheric phenomenon. Majestic and monstrous. The AWAC is not going to be able to make it.

Quickly it is engulfed in the flames.

The line goes dead. General Claymore spins to an Aide. "Get them back on line."

"Line's gone, sir."

The Atlantic Command CINC, turns from a different phone. "Two more have been spotted over the Atlantic. One is moving toward New York, the other is headed this direction."

"How much time do we have?" the chief of staff asks softly.

"Less than ten minutes." Came the reply.

"Organize a military escort to Crystal Mountain." Frobisher demands. "Sir, I strongly recommend we move you to a secured location immediately."

... The President hesitates, he turns to Toshiko. "Can we expect the same kind of panic here as in Russia?"

"More than likely, Doctor." She replies softly, one of the few people who called him that instead of Mr President showing their long lives friendship.

"Mr. President, you can discuss this on the way." Frobisher starts to usher people towards the door.

Torn, the President grapples with a decision. Finally... "I'm not leaving."

"We must maintain a working government in a time of crisis..." Frobisher splutters.

"I want the Vice President, Secretary of Defence, the whole Cabinet and the Joint Chiefs taken to a secured location." The President decides "I'm staying here. I am not going to add to a public hysteria that could cost lives."

"But, Mr. President..."

"So far these things have not become hostile. For the moment let's assume they won't." he cut him off the then turned to Toshiko "Tosh, let's issue statements advising people not to panic, to stay home and take cover."

Toshiko issues commands to her staff as they quickly exit along with most people in the room. General Claymore goes over to the President. "With your permission, Mr. President, I'd like to remain by your side."

"I had a feeling you would." He smiles as he pats his shoulder.

"Sir, what happens if they do become hostile?"

"Then God help us.".

.

.

.

.

**OWEN'S CUBICLE**

On the T.V. behind Owen, news footage of the phenomenon in Russia plays silently. Oblivious, Owen works his computers.

"Owen, are you watching this?" a passing friend asks and he waves her away, deep in concentration. Suddenly a computer BEEPS. Excitedly Owen prints out his finding. He grabs it and exits.

Engrossed in his printout, Owen walks past his co-workers who are glued to the distorted picture on the television, watching the phenomenon.

Marty stares at his television watching General Claymore addressing the press. Owen enters, staring at his reading. "I've got a lock on the signal pattern. We can filter it out."

"Huh? Oh, good, good." Marts says distractedly, still staring at the TV.

"Strange thing is, if my calculations are right it'll be gone in approximately seven hours anyway. The signal reduces itself every time it recycles. Eventually it will disappear." Owen looks up from his papers and frowns "Are you listening?"

"Can you believe this?" Marty says softly.

"What are you talking about?"

"Haven't you been watching?" Marty is incredulous.

Owen turns for the first time to the television and sees the phenomenon. Toshiko comes on addressing the press.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"...so far the phenomenon has not caused any damage. In all likelihood it won't..." Tosh speaks in the Whitehouse Press Room more reporters rush in from the back quickly setting up as this hastily called press conference continues. "...everyone should remain calm. Take cover where you can but the important thing is not to panic."

.

.

.

.

**DAVIDSON MOBILE HOME**

Tommy, Mary and Eugene watch the static riddled T.V. Toshiko is still speaking on the flickering screen.

_...we have a fix on three different occurrences about to appear over American cities. One is headed toward Los Angeles..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MARTY'S OFFICE**

_...the other two are on our Eastern seaboard headed towards New York and Washington, D.C..._

"Isn't that..." Marty points at the screen and Owen makes a noise to silence him.

Suddenly a hectic co-worker appears at the door. "Jamie says this building has an old bomb shelter. We're heading down there now."

"Feel no shame in hiding." Marty agrees and moves to the door, followed by Owen.

A crowd of people head down the hall for the shelter while others stay glued to the set. There is a mix of fascination and panic. Owen watches the commotion, dumb struck.

"Oh shit, I better call my wife." Marty wails.

.

.

.

.

**AIRPORT DINER**

Depressed Andy nurses a beer at the counter. Three flight mechanics walk in, having a good laugh. One of them spots Andy and moves over to him. "Hey, Dee, heard you had a little trouble this morning. Dusted the wrong field?"

The Mechanics laugh. Andy tries to ignore them.

"I know you're probably still a little confused from your hostage experience." O,e chortles.

"Hostage experience? Something happen to you, Dee?" another asks.

"He ain't never told you!? Seems years back our boy here had been kidnapped by aliens. Did all kinds of experiments on him and such. Tell him, Dee."

"Not today, guys. Okay." Andy gets up and heads for the door.

"You just gotta get a couple more beers in him, he'll tell you all about it. Crazy stuff. Won't you, Dee?" The Mechanic follows Andy outside, his buddies in tow. "Hey, Dee, when they took you up in their space ship, they do any sexual things to you?"

The mechanics crack up laughing. Suddenly the things around them begin to rumble. The shadow engulfs them, silencing the Mechanics.

Panicked they turn and run away.

Andy just looks up at the sky, grabs his Jack Daniels and takes another swig.


	5. Jack and Ianto

**TRAILER PARK**

Dogs bark and people stumble out of their trailers as an enormous shadow creeps over them.

The windows grow dark and the room begins to runble. Tommy rushes to the door, ushering his siblings out.

Mary and Eugene step out the door, stopping dead in their tracks. Tommy follows them only to look up and see...

THE PHENOMENON - DARK CLOUDS

The flames are burning out, replaced by huge plumes of dark smoke billowing around the edges of the phenomena. Only small traces of extinguishing flames illuminate it.

.

.

.

..

Owen pushes past the people making their way down the stairwell, fighting against the tide. Another co-worker stops halfway. "Aren't you coming, Owen?"

"No way, I've got to see this."

.

.

.

.

**WASHINGTON MONUMENT**

Frightened tourists run for cover as the colossal SHADOW approaches. Reflected in the water below we SEE the fiery apparition transfigure into the dark foreboding clouds.

**THE LINCOLN MEMORIAL - WASHINGTON, D.C.**

The shadow writhes up the detailed statue of Lincoln, devouring him completely until we are left in total darkness.

**WHITE HOUSE - HALLWAYS**

People are being evacuated from their offices. Jenny, the President's daughter, breaks away from her nanny.

The President talks on the phone in the Oval Office. Toshiko waits nearby.

"Of course, Russia and the United States are in this together. Yes, Mr. President, you have my word. Yes, Das Vedanya." the President hangs up.

"What is their position?" Toshiko asks softly.

"I think he was drunk." The President replies as Jenny bursts through the door and runs into her father's arms, terrified.

A secret service man appears. "Mr. President, we have to go."

Abruptly, the room darkens as it begins to rumble.

The long, dark shadow moves across the entire White House, engulfing it in darkness.

.

.

.

.

In the distance the mutated phenomenon's dark gray clouds nearing Miss. Liberty. As it approaches we SEE the New York skyline begin to darken.

Kids playing basket ball. A young boy stops playing, staring skyward. One by one, they all look upwards, stunned as a long dark shadow creeps over them.

With a loud crash, several New York Cabs slam into one another in the street. Two more cars crash into them. A pile up ensues.

**WALL STREET - SECOND LATER**

Foot traffic stops as the long shadow crawls over the entire area.

Large satellite dishes beset a doorway to the roof which flies open. Owen steps out just as a long, dark shadow covers over him, sending the city into darkness. Owen looks up to SEE...

**SKYLINE AND ALIEN CRAFT**

Protruding through the dark clouds we get a glimpse of the underbelly of a colossal alien craft, its outer veneer of smoke and clouds beginning to fade away.

Below we see panic, cabs slamming into one another, people staring, people screaming. No one knows how to react.

Owen runs to the other side of the rooftop, overlooking Central Park, to get a better look.

The entire park is plunged into darkness as the craft above blots out of the sun. We still have NOT seen an entire craft.

"My God." Owen whispers to himself with growing awareness "The signal."

.

.

.

.

A panoramic view of the Los Angeles basin. Slowly the enormous space craft creeps towards the city.

A station wagon, filled with kids and a harried housewife, comes to a stop. The passenger door opens and a young six-year-old boy, Dylan steps out.

"Dylan, tell your dad you can stay overnight again Thursday."

Suddenly a car sails over a nearby hill in front of them, hitting the ground with a bang. Two more cars follow, air bound. As the Housewife turns she sees the Space Ship rising over the mountain we see the Space Ship as it nears the city, blocking out the sunshine.

Panicked, the Housewife hits the gas and peels out, leaving a confused Dylan staring skyward.

Two people sleep in the bedroom of the house as Dylan runs into the room.

"Taddy, look at!" He rushes away. The shadow moves past the window, darkening the room.

His father, Ianto Jones, stirs. "It's too early, baby."

He turns back over. Suddenly the room briefly tunbles.

"Earthquake?" a males voice mumbles into Ianto's neck.

"Not even a four pointer. Go back to sleep."

Shrugging, the man does.

.

.

.

.

In Los Angeles. The shadow slowly covers the Hollywood sign.

..

.

.

.

**WHITE HOUSE**

The President and his daughter cautiously approach the window staring in awe at the amazing sight above them. Several others approach from behind.

Cautiously some people begin to walk outside, staring up at the leviathan, mouths agape.

Slowly staff members approach, gazing out the window. Toshiko steps up behind the President. "What do we do now?"

"Address the nation." He replies calmly "There are a lot of very frightened people out there right now.

"Yeah. I'm one of them Doctor." She whispers.

All of Washington is under the shadow of this gargantuan alien craft. A stunning tableau.

.

.

.

.

**IANTO'S BEDROOM**

The man sleeping next to Ianto grunts as Ianto's red setter Myfanway drops Jack's tennis shoes on top of him, waking him.

"She's trying to impress you." Ianto's Welsh tones show he is not as American as his son.

"She's doing a good job." Jack snorts, yawning.

He pats the dog on the head and takes the shoes. Jack gets up and makes his way to the bathroom.

As Jack takes a pee, he sees out the window a family packing up their car, others standing around staring at something in the distance. A helicopter flies overhead.

"Yan!" he yells, even though he knows Ianto hates it "Neighbours are moving. I think they're tired of earthquakes."

He finishes and flushes.

Jack enters the living room. The television is playing a news broadcast.

_...with little damage reported to the southland area. People are advised not to panic..._

"Hon, something's on the table 'bout the quake." Jack calls out, scratching his crotch as he looks about the immaculate home.

Ianto sits up in bed, yelling out to Jack. "Dylan out there?"

Jack turns, looking for Dylan when the doggie door pops open and Dylan crawls through.

"What have you been up to, Soldier?"

"Shooting aliens." Dylan says excitedly, his voice American like his mama's was.

Jack musses up the boy's hair, smiling.

"Coffee?" Ianto asks as he wafts past into the kitchen.

Jack mumbles an affirmative as he exits the house via the door Dyan just enteed through.

Jack picks up the morning paper in the driveway and opens it. He doesn't notice the dozens of neighbours quickly packing up and rushing to get away as he reads the paper oblivious.

"You want milk with your coffee?" Ianto appears behind him, his view, too, obscured by the open newspaper. Suddenly another helicopter thuds overhead.

Annoyed, Jack lowers his paper.

As the paper is lowered we see the helicopter swoop down. As it flies away we see the Alien Craft covering all of Los Angeles. This is the first time we see the entire craft. It is stupendous.

Jack's jaw hits the floor. The milk goes crashing as Ianto gasps.


	6. Is this Goodbye?

Running for all he's worth, Owen sprints down the stairs.

Dashing off the stairs, Owen stops seeing that the room is now completely empty. The wall of monitors play for no one. Owen walks up to one, adjusting the volume.

**T.V. - CNN BROADCAST**

A space ship logo spins next to the words VISITORS: CONTACT OR CRISIS. Wolf Blitzer comes on screen live from the Pentagon.

_Pentagon officials are reporting more ships have just arrived over the capitals of India, England and Germany._

As he speaks we get quick glimpses of the other ships.

"I know, babycakes. Calm down."

Owen spins around at the sound of the voice but the room is still empty. Owen leans down and looks under a desk where he finds Marty still on the phone with his wife.

"Tell her to get the kids and leave town." Owen barks and Marty leans out to look at Owen with dread.

"What happened?"

"Just do it!" Owen screams.

Marty realizes Owen is dead serious. "Babycakes, pack the kids up and take them to your mother's. Don't ask. Go."

Mary hangs up, crawls out from under the table. "Okay, why did I just send my family to Atlanta?"

"Remember I told you that the signal hidden within our satellite signal is slowly recycling down to extinction."

"Not really...

"That signal. It's a countdown." Owen explodes.

"A countdown to what?" Marty asks.

"Think. It's like in chess. First you strategically position your pieces. Then, when the timing's right. You strike." Owen motions to the television.

_...there are additional unconfirmed sightings over Japan, the Mediterranean, and China..._

"They are positioning themselves all over the world and using this one signal to synchronize their efforts. In approximately six hours the signal will disappear and the countdown will be over." Owen speaks over the TV.

"Then what?"

"Checkmate." Owen says with a morbid grin

Marty takes a beat to digest. Then, grabbing the phone "I gotta call my brother, my bookie, my lawyer... fuck my lawyer..."

Owen also grabs a phone. Suddenly the bank of monitors synchronize into one enormous image across the entire video wall; the President addressing the nation.

.

.

.

.

**PRESS ROOM, WHITE HOUSE**

The President stands at the podium giving his address. "My fellow Americans, a historic and unprecedented event has taken place. The question as to whether or not we are alone in the universe has been answered..."

As Toshiko watches the President, she unconsciously mouths the words of his speech, after all, she did write them. A press aide tugs on her sleeve. She tries to wave her off.

"He says he's your husband."

Her expression drops. She takes the phone from her.

"What do you want?" she demands.

"You have to leave the White House." Owen says with that finality that she hates and she bristles.

"This is not the time or the place to have this same old discussion." She growls back.

"You don't understand. You have to leave Washington." Owen tries to explain as an impatient, Toshiko tries to get off the phone.

"In case you haven't noticed, we're in a little bit of a crisis here." She turns to watch the TV monitors.

"I've worked with embedded loading. They're communicating with a hidden signal. They're going to attack..." Owen starts.

"You're being paranoid."

"It's not paranoia. The embedding is very subtle. It's probably been overlooked but you taught me..."

Toshiko hangs up. Her face betrays mixed emotions.

Owen stares at the phone, pissed. When did it come to this? She was the bloody tech brain, not him yet all she thought of was that ponce. Something on T.V. catches his attention. Through the snowy image he sees the president still talking. Ponce.

_...My staff and I are remaining here at the White House while we attempt to establish communication..._

Hanging up the phone, Owen sprints for the exit.

_...so remain calm. If you are compelled to leave these cities, please do so in a safe and orderly fashion._

.

.

.

.

**CABS SLAMMING TOGETHER - NEW YORK CITY STREETS**

The rush to get away creeps slowly as cars jam the streets in total grid-lock. Owen pedals his bike furiously through traffic.

**GEORGE WASHINGTON BRIDGE**

The mass exodus has reached the bridge. Total congestion. Owen fights his way through.

**CLIFFSIDE, NEW JERSEY**

The New York skyline behind him across the Hudson, Owen jumps off his bike, and races towards a row of tract houses.

**JERRY'S TRACT HOUSE**

Owen bangs on the door. It flies open. Jerry is holding a hunting rifle, pointing it at Owen.

"Pops!"

"The television said they've started with the looting already" Jerry splutters as he points the gun away from his son "Vultures."

"You still got the Olds?"

"You want to borrow the car? You don't have a license here."

"That's okay." Owen pushes past "You're driving."

.

.

.

.

.

Jack, wearing his Marine flight officer uniform, shoves the last of his things into his duffel bag. We notice there are small figurines of dragons everywhere. Ianto hovers nervously behind him.

"You can't go." Ianto begs "Call them back."

"Baby, you know how it is. I have to report to El Toro right away." Jakc sighs as he turns to face his panicked lover.

"You said you were on leave for the Fourth." Ianto can't believe he stomped his foot either, but ya know...it just happened!

"They cancelled it. Why are you acting like this?" Jack asks with confusion.

Ianto grabs the blinds and yanks them away. We see the alien craft through the window. "Why? That's why. That thing scares the piss out of me."

Dylan sits behind the wheel of a convertible pretending to drive. Jack exits the house and grabs him, pulling him out. He reaches into his duffel, grabs a small brown paper bag. "Here. I got these for you. Be careful with them."

Dylan opens the bag; fireworks. Ianto walks over.

"Cool." The little boy crows happily as the only person other than his Tad he has ever loved hugs him, then tosses his gear into the back, opens his door.

"Look, after your shift tonight, why don't you grab Dylan and come stay with me on base." Jack offers as he sees his lover's distress.

"Really? You don't mind?"

"Naw. I'll just tell my other pieces of fluff they can't come over tonight." He teases and pissed, Ianto hits him. He loves it.

"You know, you're not as charming as you think you are." Ianto growls.

"Yes, I am." Jack chortles happily.

"Dick-weed!"

"Butt-muncher."

They kiss. Jack hops into his car and peels out. Ianto takes the bag from Dylan. "I'll take these."

"Taaaad!"


	7. Time to hussle

**JERSEY - HIGHWAY - LATER THAT DAY**

A perfectly preserved '68 Olds drives cautiously down the highway. Around him we see other cars packed to the gills as they make their escape from New York.

Not the most confident driver, Jerry holds the steering wheel close to his chest. "It's the White House, for crying out loud. You can't just drive up and ring the bell."

"Can't this thing go any faster?"

"You think they don't know what you know?" Jerry snorts "Believe me, they know. She works for the President. They know everything."

"They don't know this."

"And you're going to educate them? Tell me something, you're so smart how come you spent three years at med school and then another two at M.I.T. to become a cable repairman?" Jerry can't help but throw that at him, the waste of such an education.

"Dad..."

"All I'm saying is they've got people who handle these things, Owen. They want HBO, they'll call you."

.

.

.

.

.

Mrs. River Smith is at a house phone as her husband speaks to her "I want you out of there."

_"You're staying there to keep people calm." She argues with her husband, almost amused by his pouting voice "It's the right thing to do. I'm not going to let them criticize you for it."_

The President sits on his bed, his daughter lays next to him, watching T.V. The signal distortion is getting worse. "Okay, fine but the second your interviews are done, I have a helicopter ready to take you to Nellis Air Force..."

_"How's the munchkin?" River sounds so far away._

"She's glued to the T.V., just like the rest of the world. I love you too. Here she is..." He hands Jenny the phone as General Claymore and Frobisher appear in the doorway. The President walks over to them.

"More ships keep arriving, fifteen in total so far." Claymore says with solemnity.

"This is crazy." Frobisher hisses "We're losing our first strike capabilities!"

"We're trying to communicate with them on all frequencies but we're getting nowhere. Atlantic Command is working on a type of visual communication." Claymore speaks to the President and ignores the twit.

"What the hell are they up to?" the President mutters, his fingers at his chin.

.

.

.

.

**TRAILER PARK - NIGHT**

A long crowded highway of people trying to escape from Los Angeles can be seen in the distance. The huge space craft hovering behind them.

Tommy is on the roof of the trailer, adjusting the T.V. antenna trying to get a picture. Suddenly the image clears and we see a group of people in a crowded hallway.

 _...a local crop duster was arrested today attempting to land at Edwards Air_ _Force Base..._

_On the T.V. we see Andy being escorted to a police car. Mortified, Tommy can't believe what he's seeing._

" _They've got to do something" Andy screams at the camera "I was abducted by space aliens ten years ago. They did all kinds of experiments on me. They've been studying us for years, learning our weakness. We've got to do something before they kill us all!"_

Just as Eugene starts to climb up, Tommy changes the channel to Mrs. Smith. Eugene sits down next to Tommy.

_...we need to remain calm. As more people decide to leave the cities, safety is key..._

"Eugene, you remember Uncle Hector, from Tucson?" Tommy asks.

"He's got that SEGA Saturn CD, 64 bit, right?" Eugene asks with a squint of his eyes. "Weird old man."

"Yeah. What would you think if we went there to live for a while?"

"That'd be cool!" Eugene perks up, nodding.

Tommy thinks for a second, makes a decision. "Pack up, we're going."

Tommy jumps down from the roof. Eugene climbs down the ladder. "What about Dad?"

.

.

.

Mary and an older boy are Kissing. It's getting hot. Mary laughs, pushes him away.

"This could be our last night on Earth. You don't want to die a virgin, do you?" he asks.

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" she shoots back with moxie.

The Older Boy is taken off guard. Before he can answer the tarp they were hiding under is ripped away. Tommy stands there. "Come on, we're going."

"I'm not going anywhere..."

Tommy grabs her by the wrist and pulls her away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FREEWAY - OUTSIDE WASHINGTON**

We see the long highway leading to Washington, the space ship hovering above it. One side of the freeway is packed solid, the other completely empty, save for one car...Jerry looks to the other side of the freeway, jam packed. On his side, they are the only car for miles.

"The whole world is trying to get out of Washington and we're the only schmucks trying to get in." As Jerry complains and drives, Owen distracts him as he unpacks his backpack unloading his laptop. He grabs a CD. "What the hell is that?"

"This, pops, is every phone book in America."

"You think an important person like Toshiko is going to be listed?" Jerry scoffs.

"She always keeps her portable phone listed, for emergencies. Sometimes it's just her first initial, sometime her nickname..."Owen starts to look it up. Suddenly...a wave of vehicles are heading straight at them...in the attempt to get out, hundreds of cars have been re-directed by the military to use the opposite side of the highway.

"Oh my God!" Jerry swerves violently to avoid collision, barely missing the oncoming traffic. Dodging right to left, Jerry hangs on for dear life.

A Military Officer, assisting in diverting the cars turns just in time to see the Olds whiz by.

Owen and Jerry are bounced around the inside of the car as Jerry tries to veer through traffic.

Suddenly A truck blocks off their only escape route.

Jerry turns hard and drives up onto the right shoulder.

The Olds is the only car in headed that direction. Using the shoulder, swerving to miss barricades, they drives off an exit ramp.

"Nice driving, pops!"

Dangerously close to a heart attack, Jerry is, for once, at a loss for words.

.

.

.

.

.

**DRAG CLUB - LOS ANGELES - NIGHT**

Male Voice **"**...put your hands together for Samantha!"

A Dolly Parton-ish Samantha twirls gracefully on the stage. As she comes to a stop we reveal Samantha is actually Ianto. He looks out into the audience and his expression drops.

Five queens and eight customers. All crowded near the television watching the news.

Helicopter footage of people gathered on the rooftops of downtown Los Angeles holding up drawings of space aliens.

_...from the "it could only happen in California" file, hundreds of UFO fanatics have gathered on the rooftops of downtown Los Angeles, welcoming the new arrivals..._

Ianto storms into the dressing room. Wiping off his makeup, he sits down next to Gwen who watches the same report on a small b&w.

"I can't believe I even came in tonight. What was I thinking?" Ianto demands as he angrily swipes at his face.

"Isn't this cool? And you thought I was nuts. Oh, look, I brought mine with me." Gwen holds up a drawing of a space alien.

"You're not thinking of joining those idiots?" Ianto gapes at her, one of the regular stripers that worked a He-Lady's Night show.

"I'm going over there soon as I'm off. Wanna come?"

Ianto turns to Gwen, dead serious. "Gwen, I don't want you to go up there. Promise me you won't."

"Promise!" Ianto demands as he pushed at her leg.

"I promise." She finally says sulkily.

"Okay. I'm gone. I'm outta town for a while." Ianto says as his boss Mario enters and walks over to his private office in back. He opens the door and finds Dylan playing with his dog, Myfanwy.

"What the hell's your kid doing here?"

"Ianto rushes past picking up Dylan and carrying him away as he heads for the exit. Myfanwy follows. "You try to find a sitter today."

"Where do you think you're going?" Mario roars "You leave, you're fired."

"Nice working with you, Mario."


	8. And....here we go

**WASHINGTON D.C.**

The streets are dark and nearly deserted. Millions of small lights on the underbelly of the craft cast strange reflections on the streets below. The Olds drives on its way towards the Capitol building.

Owen types frustratedly on his laptop.

"Not listed, huh?" Jerry asks with glee.

"I just haven't found it yet. I tried T. Sato, Tosh Sato, Spunky Sato..."

"Spunky?"

"College nickname." Owen says distractedly.

"You try Harper?"

"She didn't take my name when we were married." Owen snarks. Jerry shrugs. Owen gives it a shot. Finds it. The machine beeps.

"So what do I know?" Jerry says with dripping sarcasm.

.

.

.

.

**LOCKER ROOM - EL TORO MARINE CORPS STATION**

A crowded locker room. Jack enters.

"Where the hell've you been?" someone yells and Jack poses theatrically in the doorway.

"Ah, were you guys waiting for me?" he flutters his eyelashes.

Several Marines throws towels at Jack as he makes his way to his locker. His best friend, John Hart, sits next to him.

"Can you believe it? This is serious shit, Jackie. They've recalled everyone!"

As Jack sits he sees some envelopes stuck into the side of his locker. "Well, the mail's still working."

He flips through the envelops and freezes when he sees one with the NASA insignia on it. John snatches it away from him. "Junk mail. You don't want this."

Jack quickly snatches it back, right it open and reads. From the disappointment on his face we can tell it's bad news. Realizing, John puts a hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I don't believe it. They make you learn how to fly everything from an Apache to a Harrier and still they turn you down? What else do they want you to learn?" John sighs softly.

"How to kiss ass." Jack crumples at the letter and tosses it. Angrily he opens his locker. Pasted on the locker door we see photos of Ianto next to the photos of the space shuttle, Apollo Missions, and a NASA insignia bumper sticker.

As Jack stuffs his jacket into the locker, something falls out. Before Jack can grab it, John snatches it up first.

"Ianto has this thing for dragons. Welsh ya know. I had them make it..." Jack is embarrassed as John stares at the ring box.

"I thought you said you were going to break it off." John accuses as he shoves the box at him and Jack snatches it back, embarrassed. "Jack, listen to me, you're never gonna get to fly the space shuttle if you marry a Drag Queen."

Jack knows he's right. He's torn.

.

.

.

.

**WHITE HOUSE - MOMENTS LATER**

The Olds stops near the White House. From here we can see tanks and armed patrols. A small group of protesters have gathered, upset about the military hardware. Signs: "Don't provoke" "Violence begets Violence."

Owen adjusts a small portable satellite, connecting it to his phone and laptop computer. Jerry watches and then asks "So, you want to ring the bell or should I?"

Owen flips open the phone, dials the number on the screen. "Perfect, she's using it."

"It's perfect the line is busy?"

"Yes. I can use the signal to triangulate her exact position in the White House." Owen says distractedly as he works and Jerry leans back with obvious awe.

"You can do that?"

Shooting his father a look Owen replies sarcastically "All cable repairmen can."

Toshiko is just finishing a call on her cellular phone. "...Sally, take my cat with when you leave. No I'm staying here at the White House. Take care."

The moment she hangs up, it ring. Surprised, she answers. "Yes?"

" _Tosh, don't hang up."_

"Owen?" she says incredulously "How'd you get this number?"

" _Walk to the window. Right in front of you."_

Toshiko looks up to the large glass windows. She walks over to it, looking out. "What am I looking for?"

Between two of the tanks outside, Toshiko can suddenly see Owen standing on top of the Olds across the street. Jerry steps out, waves. Toshiko is stunned.

"How does he do that?" she whispers with amusement.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DAVIDSON TRAILER**

Sulking, Mary sits in back with the walkman on. Eugene sleeps while Tommy drives. Suddenly Tommy hits the brakes, as something comes racing down from the heavens.

We realize it's the B-Wing plane landing on the stretch of roadway directly in front of them.

The plane lands, skids into a turn. Andy jumps out, walks over to the trailer. We can tell he's drunk again.

"They let you out?" Tommy gapes.

Tommy moves to meet Andy away from the trailer, not wanting the others to hear. **"** We're leaving, don't try and stop us."

"You were going to leave me behind? I'm still your father."

Tommy explodes, this has been building up for some time. "No, you're not! You're just the man who married my mother. You're nothing to me!"

Andy is momentarily silent, stunned. Recovering... "Eugene's still my son no matter how you feel about me."

"For once in your life think about what's best for Eugene. Who has to beg for money to buy him medicine when you screw up? Who?" Tommy yells and Suddenly they hear glass breaking. Both men spin to find Eugene standing behind them.

"Stop it! I'm not a baby! I don't need your stupid medicine. I don't need anyone to take care of me!" he cries, heartbroken that they are fighting again.

Tommy leans down to see the broken medicine bottle on the floor. Tommy rushes over to him, furious. "You know what this stuff costs? Do you want to get sick again!? Do you!?"

Frustrated, Tommy shoves Eugene aside and heads back into the trailer. Wobbly from the drinking, Andy stands there pathetically, watching.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE**

A large group of press rush over toward four Apache helicopters, each refitted with a large light boards, as they slowly lift off the ground. Cameras flash, reporters yell questions to the Officers assigned to keep them at bay.

Several news organizations do stand up remotes. The CNN crew are filming.

_What you see behind me are four Apache helicopters..._

_._

_._

**BRIEFING ROOM - WHITE HOUSE**

On the television plays the CNN broadcast. The reception is intermittently disrupted.

_...each has been refitted with what Pentagon officially hope will be our first step in communicating with the alien craft..._

A large contingent of military personnel along with the President's chief advisors gathered around several monitors, (the centre monitors are momentarily blank).

Suddenly everyone snaps to attention as the President enters. "Where are we?"

"They're in the air."

.

**OFFICE OF THE COMMUNICATIONS DIRECTOR**

Jerry inspects a photo of Toshiko with the President, impressed he nods with approval. "Very nice."

Toshiko is looking at Owen's laptop displaying the breakdown of the alien signal. "And when is the countdown supposed to expire?"

Owen leans in and clicks on a box "Fifty six minutes, forty five seconds."

Toshiko runs her fingers through her hair, exasperated. Jerry turns, listens.

"What do you want me to do?" she finally asks.

"I want you to leave with us." Owen replies immediately "Right now."

"I can't leave. We have to tell this to the President." She sighs.

"He's not going to listen to me." Owen throws his arms up with exasperation.

Surprised at his son, Jerry steps forward. "Sure he'll listen. Why wouldn't he?"

"Because last time I saw him I punched him in the face." Owen slumps.

"You punched the President in the face?" he father asks slowly, "You reached that high?"

"He wasn't the President then." Owen frowns at his acidic father.

"Owen thought I was having an affair, which I wasn't."

"Punched the President? Oh my god." Jerry is finally impressed with his son more than his daughter-in-law.

.

**APACHE HELICOPTERS**

They zoom by overhead. In the distance we see they are headed for the enormous alien craft.

The Pilot in one adjusts his radio. "Echo one, we are closing in."

The choppers alter their formation, aligning themselves alongside one another. As the helicopters near the craft, we see how tiny they appear against the gargantuan space ship.

They are about to try this, about to make contact.


	9. counting

**9**

**WHITE HOUSE**

The elevator doors open and Jerry steps out, overwhelmed and impressed. Toshiko leads them down the hall. Jerry turns to Owen, whispers. "If I had known I was going to meet the President, I'd a worn a tie. Look at me, I look like a schlemiel."

**OVAL OFFICE**

The Office is empty as the trio walks in. Jerry can't believe he's in there. He straightens himself up, combs his hair.

"Wait here. I'll be right back." Toshiko promises, then walks out.

Owen sets up his laptop.

"Not on his desk." Jerry hisses with horror.

**BRIEFING ROOM**

The middle monitors are now on. They show the night vision P.O.V. of the helicopters as they approach. On the side monitors we can see the various news broadcast of this event.

_...the helicopters are making their final approach..._

On the middle monitor, through the night vision camera on the lead helicopter we SEE the side of the craft as the helicopters near. Everyone in the room watches, tense.

Toshiko enters and kneels down next to the President, whispering in his ear. The President gets up and follows Toshiko.

Chief of Staff Frobisher objects. "You're leaving now?"

The President silences him with a look. As they exit.

"I don't know how you put up with him." Toshiko says as they walk to the Oval Office.

"He used to run the NASA. He knows where all the bones are buried. Comes in handy."

"I'll bet." She snorts.

**OVAL OFFICE**

The door flies open and Toshiko and the President enter. The moment President Smith sees Owen, he freezes. "What the hell's he doing here?"

Jerry, bursting with excitement, steps forward. "Jerry Harper Mr. President."

"My ex-husband works in satellite communications these days." Roshiko explains and the President turns to leave.

"I don't have time for this..."

With a crash, Owen suddenly pushes everything off the President's desk and starts to draw on the ink blotter. "It's about "Line of sight," Mr.

President..." Owen draws a circle representing Earth and a smaller circle just away from it. The President reluctantly nears. "...If you wanted to coordinate with ships all over the world, you couldn't send one signal to every place at the same time. That's called line of sight..." Drawing a line from the ship of either side of the Earth, we see that you could not send a signal to the other side. "...you'd need to relay your signal using satellites..." Owen draws small satellites surrounding Earth. "...to reach each ship. I have found a signal hidden inside our own satellite network."

Suddenly an aide, Alex, appears in the doorway. "Excuse me, Mr. President. They're starting."

The President turns to the monitor in his office. They see the helicopters turning on the light boards affixed to the front of their cockpits. He turns back to Owen.

"Mr. President, they are using our own satellites against us and the clock is ticking." Owen turns the laptop to show the clock counting down and the President looks at it with silent horror, then swings back to the monitor.

**HELICOPTERS**

The large light panels turn on, multi-coloured lights slowly begin to flash in a repeating sequential patterns.

The helicopters are puny little specs next to this Goliath. The light boards continues to flash but there is no reaction from the ship.

Everyone is glued to the monitors in the Ready Room as the President storms in. "General Claymore, co-ordinate with Atlantic Command. Tell them they have twenty five minutes to get as many people out of the cities as they can."

"But Mr. President..."

"And get those helicopters away from the ship." The President continues "Call them back immediately."

General Claymore obeys, turning to an assistant who quickly grabs a phone. Frobisher steps up to the President. "What the hell's going on?"

"We're leaving." The president says angrily and an Aide motions to the monitors.

"They're responding."

The room goes silent, everyone turns to the monitors.

On all screens they watch the space ship as a long thin line of White light suddenly emits from the side of the craft, illuminating the four Apache Helicopters.

**APACHE HELICOPTERS**

The light boards are overpowered by the bright light coming from the space craft. Suddenly with a loud screeching noise, the white light spills out as the huge opening unfolds at the side of the craft.

The four helicopters have to flight to hold their positions, as something powerful emits from the schism in the ship.

Then like a gigantic bug-zapper, the four pesky little Apache Helicopters are blown out of the sky, one by one. They leave no time to retreat.

.

.

.

.

.

**HOTEL SUITE**

River Smith packs her bag, as the horrifying image of the destruction of the helicopter replays on the T.V.

"Mrs. Smith?" A member of the secret service is nervously watching "The President has ordered the evacuation. We have to leave, now."

She slams her valise shut and quickly exits.

.

.

.

.

A Police Chopper zooms over us, headed directly for downtown Los Angeles.

The UFO true believers are still there on the rooftop, holding up their signs. Making her way through several of them we see Gwen. She looks up to the spacecraft above.

"It's beautiful." She digs her drawing of an alien out of her purse as she excitedly rushes up to the others. She holds it up to the sky, proudly.

From out of nowhere the helicopter lifts up over the side of the building, shining its spotlight down the believers below. It hails the crowd over loud speakers "...we are evacuating the city. Please leave the building at once."

The sign holders begin to "boo" the police, ignoring them.

**..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CITY STREET - PASADENA THROUGHWAY**

The freeway is packed on both sides, every car headed out of town. There is no opposing traffic.

Dylan holds Myfanwy as Ianto drives. The news plays over his car radio.

_...authorities have called for a complete evacuation of Los Angeles County. People are advised to avoid the highways whenever possible._

"Now he tells me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WHITE HOUSE**

The President stops on his way to the Presidential helicopter as an aide brings his daughter outside. The President ushers her into the helicopter. He turns back and see a military guard holding back Jerry and Owen.

"They're okay. Let them on!"

The President steps inside, turns to General Claymore. "Is my wife in the air?"

"She should be shortly." He replies.

Owen flips open his laptop which reads: 09:07. 09:96...

The Presidential helicopter lifts off as several other helicopters wait behind, people filing into them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ROOFTOPS - LOS ANGELES**

The Police helicopter is still flashing their lights at the UFO believers who refuse to budge. Suddenly the entire rooftop is awash with white light. They all grow silent staring up at the craft.

Above them another crack has opened at the bottom of the craft, the white light spilling out.

As though the heavens had opened, the UFO believers lift their arms, waiting to be taken.

"Take me!"

"No, take me!"

"Take me!"

Slowly, this beam of light from the base of the ship grows directly on the top of this building.

Standing on the rooftop heliport directly across from the UFO believers, the First Lady watches them, concerned.

"Mrs. Smith!"

Reluctantly, the First Lady turns and runs for the helicopter. The door is shut and the helicopter takes off.

With a Roar, the Presidential helicopter zooms past, behind it can be seen an enormous door opening beneath the space craft.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**WHITE HOUSE**

Alex is helping people get onto the remaining helicopters. Suddenly he is bathed in white light. He looks up and sees the opening, its white beam coming directly down upon the White House.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EMPIRE STATE BUILDING**

The pinnacle of this landmark is abruptly illuminated in white light. The space craft hovers above, the beam intensifying from the SCHISM below the ship.

.

.

.

.

**ANDREWS AIR FORCE BASE**

The Presidential helicopter lands. The President and his group are ushered over to AIR FORCE ONE which stands only hundred yard away.

The door opens to the Aircraft and the President and his advisors rush in.

Owen flops down into a seat, quickly flips open his laptop which reads: 00:05, 00:04...

"Here we go" he whispers with a morbid glee.


	10. zero

**ROOFTOP - LOS ANGELES**

As the light amplifies, the believers chant, louder and louder. Suddenly the white light disappears. The believers are stunned. In a brief moment it is replaced with a BLAST.

A destructive beam blasts down onto the rooftop, splintering everything there, Police helicopter included, into a billion tiny particles.

Gwen is at the epicentre, from here the wall of destruction grows, destroying everything in its path.

A wave of death.

**EMPIRE STATE BUILDING**

Just as the BLAST HITS, the historic building is DECIMATED.

**WHITE HOUSE LAWN**

Alex shuts the door on a helicopter. As he steps back the white light vanishes. He looks up as the blast replaces the beam.

Just as one of the helicopters pass us, the White House splinters before our very eyes like balsa wood.

.

.

.

.

Air Force One quickly taxis down the runway toward us. Behind them in the distance we can see the beam washing out in the wave of doom.

The wave reaches the Capitol Building, fragmenting into a trillion particles.

Washed under the wave, the Pentagon, too, is blown to smithereens.

.

.

.

.

Thick with tension. Everyone is white-knuckled, anxious for

take off as the plane taxis quickly down the runway.

Air Force one, full throttle. It lifts off just in time to miss the wave as it rips apart the airport behind them, dangerously close.

**WASHINGTON, D.C.**

The wave is growing outwardly from the epicentre, engulfing all of Washintgon.

Air Force One is just barely making it out in time.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PASADENA FREEWAY**

Ianto's car is caught in traffic just outside the tunnelled underpass at the Griffith Park Mountains. The radio announcer is screaming.

_...My God. It's destroying everything in its path. Widening..._

Suddenly the radio cuts out Ianto turns around and sees... Far off the devastation of downtown can be seen. The wave growing towards them.

Reacting, Ianto shoves bags aside and grabs Dylan then dashes out of the car. "Come on baby, move for Tadda"

Myfanwy follows. Every driver who can jumps out of their car, running in all directions.

Ianto heads for the tunnel.

The grid-locked cars have nowhere to run as the wave grows out from downtown. All the cars are wipes out in a row, sitting ducks.

The overpass. Packed with cars. They're quickly demolished as the wave blasts by.

Ianto turns back from the tunnel entrance.

Ever nearing, only moments away is the wave of doom.

Ianto spots a maintenance door deep within the tunnel. He runs to it, booting it open with open panic, puts Dylan inside and climbs in after him.

Leaning back out, Ianto looks for Myfanwy who stares at him, wagging his tail. "Myfanwy, come. Come girl!"

Myfanwy leaps inside and Ianto ducks to the side as the wave hits the tunnel entrance, cars are slammed together, smashing and crumpling into one another.

Suddenly the cars ae blown clear through the tunnel like toy Hot Wheel cars.

Inside the Maintenance room, Ianto shields Dylan and Myfanwy with his body as they scream with fear.

Ianto holds Jack's smile in his mind as he clings to his son.

From a distance we watch as all of Manhattan is consumed from its centre outwardly by the growing wave. Within seconds all of Manhattan is gone.

The wave reaches its outer most edges and fades away.

The door under the craft slowly closes. The ship now hovers over a completely wiped out Manhattan.

.

.

.

.

.

**DAVIDSON TRAILER**

A hand adjusts the trailer radio.

_...reports are unclear as to the extent of the devastation, but from all accounts, Los Angeles, Washington and New York have been left in ruins..._

Andy shoots a worried look over to Tommy as he drives. Suddenly Eugene moves up to the front on wobbly legs. "Guys, I don't feel so good."

"When was the last time you had your medicine?" Andy asks.

"Four days... five?"

Eugene looks really sick. Tommy is shocked. "But I gave you some this morning."

"I didn't take it. I thought I didn't need it anymore."

The house bus, with Andy's Bi-wing in tow, pulls over. Eugene rushes out, vomiting on the side of the road. Tommy comes to his aide. Andy steps out and walks to the curve in the highway.

"Tommy? Come take a look at this." Andy calls out and reluctantly Tommy leaves his brother's side.

Below an entire valley filled with campers, trailers and busses. An instant refugee city, if you will, for as far as the eye can see. Spectacular.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**..**

**EL TORO - BRIEFING ROOM**

Thirty-five pilots are being briefed by their Commanding Office, Captain Watson who points to a fuzzy photograph of the craft over Los Angeles. "You will be the first wave in our counter attack. Though surveillance satellite reconnaissance has been impaired, we have a fix on our primary target."

Jack and John sit next to each other near the back of the room as Jack whispers "You won't exactly need radar to find it.

John chuckles. Watson is annoyed. "You want to add something to this briefing, Captain Harkness?"

Jack smiles confidently. "Sorry, Sir. Just real anxious to kick some alien ass."

Everyone chuckles, including Captain Watson.

Huge hangar doors open revealing an F/A-18 HORNET, one of the U.S.A.F.'s elite.

Thirty F/A-18s await take off on the tarmac as Technicians and Flight Crews race for position.

The heat waves from engines momentarily obscure our view as the F/A-18s take to the air.

Jack and John are airborne.

.

.

.

**AIR FORCE ONE**

The President is deeply contemplative. Toshiko sits down next to him. She knows what he's thinking. "You saved a lot of lives."

"I could have evacuated the cities hours ago." He answers morosely "You know, when I flew in the War everything is simple. We knew what we had to do. It's not simple anymore, Tosh. A lot of people died today. How many didn't have to?"

Toshiko realizes there's no comforting him. She supports him silently by being there. General Claymore comes over.

"Any news on my wife?"

"The helicopter never arrived at Nellis and there's been no radio contact." Claymore says sadly.

The news rocks the President. They both know what that means.

"The fighters are in the air." He adds and Smith nods and follows the General to the back of the plane.

Military Command has been set up on Air Force One, a kind of flying NORAD. Military and technical crew are seated at the controls. Frobisher is already there.

"All satellites, microwave and ground communications with the cities are gone. We believe we're looking at a total loss." Claymore explains to the room.

Maintaining his composure, the President looks up at the many tracking screens. **"** Where are they?"

Pointing Claymore says "ETA with target; four minutes."

.

.

.

Five F/A-18 fighters move into formation. A total of 30 F/A-18s in attack formation, destination Los Angeles.

Jack pulls a long cigar out of his breast pocket. "Johnny Hart-breaker, do you have your victory dance?""

John pulls his cigar out. Examines it. "That is an affirmative Jack Flash. I have my victory dance. Mmmmmmm."

"Don't get premature on me, John. We don't light up 'til the Fat Lady sings."

"I hear you."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AIR FORCE ONE - PASSENGER SECTION**

Air sick, Owen holds a "barf bag" as Jerry talks. "It's Air Force One for crying out loud. Still he gets sick?"

"Jerry, please, don't talk." Owen groans.

Jerry pats his belly. "Look at me, like a rock. Good weather, bad, doesn't matter. (Motions with his hands) We can go up and down, back and forth, side to side..."

Owen can't take any more of this story and takes off running for the bathroom.

"What did I say?" Jerry asks with surprise.


	11. close shave

Toshiko comes over, sits next to Jerry. "He still gets air sick, huh? In all of this I didn't get the chance to thank you two.

"Think nothing of it, Spanky."

Toshiko smiles, corrects him. "Spunky. He told you about that?"

All he could think about was getting to you." Jerry waggles a finger at her "There's still love there I think."

"Love was never our problem." She sighs sadly.

All you need is love. John Lennon. Smart man. Shot in the back, very sad."

.

.

.

.

In the distance we can see the devastated Los Angeles, the space craft still hovering above it. The Fighters zoom in. Jack looks down, becomes worried. "I shouldn't have left him.

"Don't worry, big guy. I'm sure he got out of here before it happened."

Jack nods absently. "Let's lock and load."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AIR FORCE ONE**

The center F/A-18 on the radar map begins to flash yellow, just under its image. We SEE a video display of its FLIR (forward-looking infrared) targeting system, locked on.

"Los Angeles attack squadron has AMRAAM missiles locked on target." A Tech says.

"Washington and New York squadrons, reporting lock on." Another barks.

"Fire at will." Claymore demands.

.

.

.

.

An Advanced Medium-Range Air-to-Air Missile (AMRAAM) DROPS down from the underbelly of Jack's fighter, zooming off. Radar targeted, the missile banks hard, adjusting. It is joined by dozens of other missiles, all rocketing towards their target.

The missiles are headed straight for the alien ship. Suddenly about a quarter mile before they reach it, they explode, as though blown out of the sky.

When the smoke clears we see there has been zero damage.

"Damn it!" Jack roars

"I didn't even see them fire!" John yells back.

"Command, Eagle One." Jack is a machine "Switching to "sidewinders." We're moving in."

In unison these amazing birds dive together, realigning themselves into six groups of five, spreading out to attack different areas of the ship.

The first attack group, Jack's, are the first to near the colossal alien craft. Simultaneously they drop their AIM-9 sidewinder missiles.

They reach the same quarter-mile proximity and EXPLODE.

"They must have some kind of protective shield surrounding their hull. Pull up." Jack realises almost too late as he yanks on the joy stick. Most of the fighters do, but one is too late and smashes into the ship's protective shield.

Jack's squadron banks hard, skirting the edge of the ship's protective shield.

As the fighters approach, the alien ship's enormous Attack Bay doors open. Suddenly dozens of alien vessels dart out towards our fighters.

"Evasive manoeuvres!" Jack yells "Check Six!"

Just moving away in time, our Fighters barely dodge the oncoming enemy Attackers as they fire a hailstorm of firepower(tracker bullet-like lasers) showering the sky.

As Jack's plane DIVES, an Attacker follows. John's plane pulls up behind the attacker.

John's HUD has the alien attacker in his sights. "Got you covered, Jackie."

John fires, another AIM-9 Sidewinder takes off.

The Sidewinder overtakes the attacker as Jack tolls away out of position. Five yards before the sidewinder can get to the Attacker, it EXPLODES.

"Shit! They've got shield too." John cries with alarm.

Jack banks back around to get a shot. Just as he turns, three American Fighters are blown apart from Attacker tracer fire.

The Attackers are in hot pursuit of John's fighter. The Fighter flying next to John is hit.

"John, roll right. I'll cover."

John's fighter narrowly rolls away from the tracer fire as Jack fires another Sidewinder, momentarily distracting the Attacker.

John falls in line with Jack as the attackers turn on them. Both fighters jerk downwards at a ninety degree angle at MACH ONE. Narrowly missing the ground, they bank away. The Attackers can't follow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AIR FORCE ONE**

Fighter after fighter begin to disappear from the display screens.

"We're losing them." Toshiko gasps.

"Then get them out of there." The President shouts but suddenly one of the large radar display maps fizzles out.

"We've lost the satellite." The Tech explains but before he can adjust, another monitor fizzles away.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

One by one Jack can see the fighters getting taken out. Fireballs litter the laser-tracer fire covered skies.

"Maybe we can out run them. Follow my lead." Jack makes a decision and John and Jack bank away from the craft, hit the super-cruise, bolting away at Mach 2.

Both John and Jack are held tight against their seats, straining against the G-Force.

Two Attackers spot them and follow in hot pursuit.

Jack and John are flying at breakneck speeds, the attackers slowly gaining on them.

"John, kick it! They're gaining."

"We're already over Mach 2!" John splutters.

"So push it!"

Readouts show the planes flying beyond measurement. As the planes accelerate, John fights to remain conscious. "Jackie... I can't..."

"John, stay with me."

John slowly loses consciousness. His fighter slows, drifting off to the right.

" **JOHN!"**

Aliens gain on them. One catches up with John's fighter and fires.

Laser-tracers shower the Fighter. It EXPLODES. Job done, his Attacker banks away, returning to Los Angeles.

"No!" Jack is screaming as his Attacker stays right with him, slowly gaining. Jack kicks his harder, keeping the distance.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL TORO - AIR TOWER**

A radar operator spots something on his screens. He turns to Captain Watson. "We have incoming."

"Friendly?"

"I don't think so."

Watson hits an alarm which ROARS.

A dozen pilots race out onto the field, running for their planes. Before anyone can reach them, the sky darkens with alien ships who strafe the runway.

Through the front glass of the tower they watch the Attackers firing. One fires directly at the tower. Watson dives for cover as everything around him erupts into a gigantic fireball.

The entire base goes up in flames.

.

.

.

Jack looks down over the side of his fighter.

Jack hits the brakes. Surprised, the attacker zooms past.

Taking the moment, Jack dive down into the Grand Canyon.

"Okay, jerk-off. Let's have some fun."

The Attacker recovers, dives after Jack who flies dangerously close to the canyon walls. The Attacker has trouble keeping up with him but does.

Jack puts on a clinic in advanced aerobatics, banking, diving, swerving.

The Attacker seems to be improving, following closer and closer.

Jack ducks into smaller canyons, twisting sideways. Still the Attacker follows close.

Near empty, the fuel light is flashing. Frustrated, Jack gets pissed.

"Damn it!"

Jack turns down a dead and side canyon. The Attacker is right on his tail.

"Let's see if you're fully equipped."

The Fighter is on a collision course with the end of the canyon wall. Suddenly Jack yanks his ACES II EJECTION SEAT.

Jack shoots up into the air.

The Fighter crashes into the canyon wall. The Attacker can't turn in time. He tries to pull up, over it, just misses the top of the canyon wall.

As the nose of the Attacker hits the tip of the canyon wall the Attacker is flipper over, rolling end over end in a high sped crash over the top of the canyon.

The parachute on Jack's ejection seat pops open.

Rolling end over end, the Attacker is banged up as it finally comes to a stop.

Not far away, Jack has a quick, hard, landing. Rolling over, Jack quickly pops the buckles on the chute and frees himself.

He stands and looks around. Spotting the beat up and incapacitated alien Attacker, Jack gets an angry resolved look.

"How you like that you piece of shit!" He screams with rage. He marches over to the fallen alien Attacker. He scans it quickly, spots a type of door that has been knocked ajar.

With all his might, Jack yanks the door open.

For the first time we get a quick glance at these aliens, an odd hybrid creature with fluctuating skeletal structure.

The reason we only get a quick glance is because the moment it turns woozily towards us, Jack rears back and SLUGS it in the face, knocking the alien totally unconscious.

His anger finally subsiding, exhaustion taking over, Jack stands over the craft, slowly withdrawing the prized Victory Dance cigar. He lights it and takes a long angry puff.

"Welcome of Earth Mother Fucker!" He collapses in a heap and looks over at the alien.

"Now that's a close encounter."


	12. Ashes

It's dark. The hole Ianto had entered is now blocked. he pushes but it won't budge. Exhausted, he ignites his lighter to get a better look around.

As it lights he can see that they are inside a maintenance garage.

Ianto rushes over to a phone but the line is dead. Taking Dylan by the hand he moves to the large garage doors but he can't open them.

He turns around and sees a large maintenance truck, a huge land-mover shovel attached to the front. He smiles.

With a roar the large doors smash aside as the maintenance truck crashes through. Once out, Ianto hits the brakes.

Total devastation. Remnants of cars and buildings smouldering. Three scattered survivors crawl from the wreckage. A nightmare of destruction. The space craft above, slowly leaving.

Taddy, what happened?"

"I don't know, baby."

.

.

.

.

.

**REFUGEE TRAILER CAMP**

Dozens of trailers are packing up their gear, some already on the road. Tommy talks with one of the drivers, then hurries away, running.

Andy wipes down Eugene's forehead, he's burning up. Mary brings over a cold compress.

"You know, you're just like your mother. She was stubborn too. I had to twist her arm to get her to take her medicine."

"I'm sorry, Dad." Eugene whispers, terrified "I'm not goin to die like mom, am I?"

"You're going to be fine." Mary sighs.

Tommy comes rushing in, pulls Andy aside. "I couldn't find anything.

Everyone is packing up, they're leaving. Word is a space ship is heading this way."

"We should leave too."

"There's a group heading south, they said there's a hospital just a couple hours away. I think we should follow them. Tommy explains and Andy nods in agreement. A knock on the door. Mary turns to find a handsome young boy, Philip in the doorway holding a bottle of pills.

"Penicillin. At least it will help keep his fever down."

"It's really nice of you to help us." Mary smiles.

"I wish I could do more but we're moving out.

Mart gushes eagerly "We're going with you. I mean, we're going too."

"Cool."

Mary nods, smitten. Philip smiles charmingly and leaves.

.

.

.

.

.

**AIR FORCE ONE**

Back in the passenger section, the President sits with General Claymore and Chief of Staff Frobisher.

The Technician from the command module is briefing them. "They must be targeting our satellites. We've lost all satellite communication, tracking and mapping."

"Can NORAD relay intelligence to our on board computers?" Claymore asks.

The Technician nods and exits. Defeated, the President slumps sullenly.

"We've moved as many of our forces away from the bases as possible but we've already sustained heavy losses." Claymore tried to explain.

The President nods his approval absently. Coming out of the bathroom, Owen overhears.

"I spoke with the Joint Chief when they arrived at NORAD." Frobisher says "They agree, we must launch a counter offensive with a full nuclear strike. Hit 'em with everything we've got."

"Above American soil?" the President asks.

"If we don't strike soon, there may not be much of an America left to defend." Frobisher snarls at him.

The Technician returns, his face is white with fear.

"What's the latest from NORAD?" Claymore asks.

"It's gone, sir. They've taken out NORAD."

"That's impossible..." Frobisher splutters.

"My God, the Vice President and the Joint Chiefs..." Claymore is in shock.

"Mr. President, we must launch. A delay now would be more costly than when you waited to evacuate the cities!" Frobisher bites. That stings the President. He considers the option.

Owen is shocked. "You can't be seriously considering firing nuclear weapons?"

Toshiko grabs for his arm "Owen, don't..."

Owen pushes past her. "If you fire nukes, so will the rest of the world. Do you know what that kind of fall out will do? How many innocent people..."

The General gets up running interference. Toshiko tries to pull Owen back.

"Sir, I remind you that you are just a guest here..."

"Owen, please..."

"This is insanity!" Owen yanks his arm away from her "You'll kill us and them at the same time. There'll be nothing left!"

"Sit down and shut up!" Frobisher barks.

Suddenly Jerry is on his feet, interrupting. "Don't tell him to shut up! You'd all be dead, were it not for my Owen. You didn't do anything to prevent this!"

As everyone is about to besiege Jerry, the President tries to calm him down. "Sir, there wasn't much more we could have done. We were totally unprepared for this."

"Don't give me unprepared!" Jerry continues to rant "Since nineteen fifty whatever you guys have had that space ship, the thing you found in New Mexico."

"Dad, please..."

"What was it, Roswell? You had the space ship, the bodies, everything locked up in a bunker, the what is it, Area fifty one. That's it! Area fifty one. You knew and you didn't do nothing!"

For the first time in a long time, President Smith smiles. "Regardless of what the tabloids have said, there were never any space craft recovered by the government. Take my word for it, there is no Area 51 and no recovered space ship."

Chief of Staff Frobisher suddenly clears his throat. "Uh, excuse me, Mr. President, but that's not entirely accurate."

The President and General Claymore turn to Frobisher, shocked.

.

.

.

.

Burnt out car wreaks are laying across the roadway. Suddenly SMASH, Ianto's maintenance truck BLASTS through.

With the massive devastation in the background, Ianto drives the maintenance truck down the highway. In the back, the few survivors he's found.

In the back, four injured survivors lay across the flatbed as a thin, older man, Teddy tends to them.

Ianto spots a tall man, his clothes in tatters running down the highway, his arms in the air. "The end has come! He speaketh his word and the end hast come!"

Ianto pulls up alongside him. **"** Hop on. We're heading out to El Toro."

"You cannot defy what has come, it is the end!" The tall man moves off, screaming to the heavens. As Ianto watches him drift away he sees an overtired helicopter still smouldering from the crash. A woman can be seen inside, still alive. Ianto jumps out.

"Give me a hand."

Teddy joins Ianto as they pry open the door. Inside, the pilots have been killed, but Mrs. Smith, THE FIRST LADY, lays there in great pain, blood across her blouse.

"Let's get her out of here." Ianto says and they ease her from the wreckage, laying her on the ground. Dylan comes over, standing next to his Taddy.

"She's bleeding pretty bad." Teddy notes and Ianto sighs softly as he agrees.

.

.

.

.

**DRY LAKE - DESERT**

Dragging a heavy bundle wrapped in his parachute, Jack marches across the desert floor. The alien ARM/TENTACLE dangles out of the parachute.

Exhausted, Jack stops to wipe his brow. He hears something, turns around.

Several hundred of the trailers from the refugee camp are headed en mass towards him. Smiling, Jack signals them.

The trailers pull up on either side, surrounding him. Tommy leans out of his trailer. "Need a lift?"

"When I flew overhead, I saw some kind of base, not far." Jack points.

Confused, Tommy checks his map. "It's not on the map."

"Trust me, it's there."


	13. coming together slowly

Flying over the desert, Air Force One sails over an immense valley, Area 51 below - hangars, a few buildings, a small air strip, not much.

**N.I.A. Base - "Area 51", Nevada**

Air Force One lands. Wheels touchdown, skid.

The large hangar doors open and Air Force One is rolled inside. The President and his entourage are met by a contingent of base personnel led by field operative, LT. Mitchell. He escorts them to a side hallway.

Lt. Mitchell walks over to an odd wall switch as the President and his entourage wait in the centre of the hall. With a loud hydraulic hum, the entire hallway begins to sink in, an enormous elevator.

"Why the hell wasn't I told about this place?" the President asks.

"Two words, Mr. President." Frobisher replies "Plausible deniability."

General Claymore shoots Frobisher a pissed off look. When the elevator stops, a door slides open.

Stepping out of the elevator, they walk into a large state of the art, sterile clean research facility. It is amazingly well staffed and organized.

"I don't understand. Where did all this come from? How did this get funded?" the President asked as he looked around.

"You didn't think they actually spent ten thousand dollars for a hammer and thirty thousand for a seat, did you?" Jerry scoffs with open glee.

The President shoots him a look. They are greeted by a group of scientists in white coats led by, DR. TANZANAKI.

"Mr. President, I'd like to introduce you to Dr. Tanzanaki. He's been heading up our research here for the last fifteen years." Frobisher says grandly.

Dr. Tanzanaki is an odd, hyper-energetic little man who's spent too much time in isolation. "Mr. President, a real pleasure. They don't let us out much, you know."

"Yes." The President said slowly.

"Well, I guess you'd like to see the big tamale? Follow me." Tanzanaki gloat and they walk up a ramp at the end of the room. Large heavily enforced doors slide open.

The group steps inside and nearly gasps at the Alien Ship. Just like the one that chased Jack. The entourage stares in horror and wonder. We can see the patch-work repairs they've made on the ship over the years.

"She's a beaut, ain't she?" Tanzanaki asks with pride.

Jerry leans close to Owen and Toshiko. "Never any space ships recovered by the government, huh?"

"We've had this for forty years and you don't know anything about them?" the President demanded with open annoyance.

"Hell no, we know tons about them. The nearest stuff has only happened in the last few days." The President slowly walks around the ship as Tanzanaki talks. Owen, mouth agape, just stares at it. Tanzanaki continues to talk unaware he is gushing "See, we can't duplicate their type of power so we've never been able to experiment. But since these guys started showing up, all the gizmos inside turned on. The last twenty four hours have been really exciting!"

"People are dying out there." The President roared with rage at the simpering idiot "I don't think "exciting" is the word I'd choose to describe it!"

The room goes silent, letting the President blow off steam.

"What can you tell us about the enemy we're facing?" the President asks once he had calmed.

"Not all too dissimilar to us. Breathes oxygen, comparable tolerances to heat, cold...probably why they're interested in our planet." Tanzanaki is suddenly excited "Hey, you wanna see them?"

The lights slowly turn on, illuminated the vault. Tanzanaki leads the group to a sealed partition.

"This is the vault, or as some of us have come to call it, the 'freak show.'" Tanzanaki hits a switch and the sealed partition lifts revealing

Three dead aliens float in the milky formaldehyde tanks. The murky fluid and condensation obstructs our view. What we do see is not pretty. "When we found them they were wearing bio-mechanical suits. Once we got them off, we were able to learn a great deal about their anatomy; eyes, ears, bipolar digestive system... no vocal cords though. We're assuming they communicate with each other through other means."

Owen cannot contain his fascination. He steps forward. "What kind of other means? Hand signals, body language?"

"Some kind of extra sensory perception." Tanzanaki guesses, "Telepathy?"

"Can they be killed?" the President snaps.

"These three died in the crash. Their bodies are as frail as our own. You just have to get past their technology, which is, I'm sorry to say, far more advanced."

The President turns to Owen. "You unlocked a part of that technology. You cracked their code."

"All I did was stumble onto their signal. Tosh is probably better at this. I don't know how helpful I can be..." Owen spluttered.

"Show them what you've discovered. Work together. We've got to find a way to beat them." The President demanded and Tanzanaki turned to Owen with wide eyes.

"Code? What code?"

.

.

.

Outside the complex our President is currently buried deep within four armed guards watch the gate. An armada of trucks and trailers heads right for them. They move into position to block their entrance as a blue pick-up skids to a halt before them. Jack stands up from the back of the pick-up.

"Sorry Captain, I can't open the gates without clearance."

"You want to see my clearance?" Impatiently Jack grabs the Guard by the collar, pulling him over the side of the truck putting him face to face with the bundled parachute in the flatbed. Jack rips the fabric aside revealing the alien creature. Still unconscious, the alien stirs. The Guard jumps back, shitting in his pants. Quickly he signals for the other to open the gate.

The armada quickly drives past.

.

.

.

.

Total darkness.

Suddenly light pours in as a door is opened. We see the faces of Tanzanaki, Owen and three technicians all peering at us with inquisitive expressions.

"See the gizmos flashing?" Tanzanaki asks and sure enough, tons of gizmos with lights flashing. High tech meets organic organisms. This alien ship looks familiar to our own technology and completely different at the same time. "We've been working around the clock trying to get a fix on all this crap. Some stuff we figured out right away."

Owen climbs in, fascinated. He touches everything. Tanzanaki points to everything as he describes it. "This thing we're pretty sure is the life support for the cabin, this do-hickey over here is connected with the engines, this crap...we have no idea what that stuff is for."

Owen is transfixed by it. He stares at the small screens with flashing light patterns on them.

"But this over here is clearly what they use to navigate and guide the craft." Tanzanaki concludes.

But Owen still stares at the small screens. "Someone grab my laptop for me?"

One of the technicians rushes off as Tanzanaki leans close.

"Find something interesting?"

"Maybe." The technician hands Owen his retrieved laptop which he quickly flips open and turns on.

"These patterns here, they're repeating sequentially, just like..." Owen turns his laptop around for Tanzanaki to see. The pattern on Owen's laptop flashes identically as the alien screen. "...their countdown signal. They are using this frequency for computer communications. It's how they co-ordinate their ships."

"You know, you're really starting to make us look bad." Tanzanaki says softly.

The two men exchange a smile. Another Tech pops his head inside. "They got one! They got one, alive!"


	14. ashes and blood

**HALLWAY OFF MAIN HANGAR - AREA 51**

The bundled alien lays on a stretcher that's wheeled quickly into the hall. Tanzanaki and his staff surround it. Trailing behind them is Jack, Andy and Tommy.

"How long has it been unconscious?" Tanzanaki asks with glee.

"Excuse me Doctor..." Andy says softly.

"Three hours." Jack responds.

"Get him into containment, stat." Tanzanaki barks with excitement.

"My boy is very sick, he needs immediate attention."

Tanzanaki ignores Andy, hitting the elevator switch on the wall, the room begins its hydraulic hum as he speaks "He's dying out. I want him sprayed down with saline."

Andy slams his fist against the switch, the room stops. He grabs a doctor nearby, gets in his face. "My boy is slipping into a diabetic coma. If you don't do something about it right now he will die."

Tommy is surprised and proud of Andy as he holds Doctor Isaacs, meaning business. The doctor nods, "O'Haver, Miller, come with me. Take us to him."

.

.

.

.

.

Headlights pierce the darkness as the maintenance truck rolls to a stop. Ianto climbs down out of the truck, his face ashen.

He walks past a sign reading: El Toro Marine Corps Air Station. Tears begin to roll down his cheeks.

The entire facility is smouldering, the last remnants of the fire burning itself to extinction. Ianto is devastated.

.

.

.

.

General Claymore and Frobisher are in a heated argument.

"You were the head of the National Intelligence Agency!" Claymore roars "You knew all about this. When were you planning on informing the rest of us!?"

"It had been deemed classified."

"Christ, why didn't you say anything about this when they first arrived? You could have warned us before we launched a counter attack that cost us hundreds of American pilots!" Claymore rages.

Just then the President enters along with Toshiko and some other Advisor. He examines a paper map of the United States, tacked to the wall, each major city circled in black. "Atlanta, Chicago and Philadelphia, destroyed?"

General Claymore takes a moment, composing himself, the replies "And there are scattered reports of sightings over Miami, Ft. Worth, And Memphis."

The President and his team take seats at the large conference table as the General continues to talk "We've learned that NATO and western allied installations were the first to be taken out. We were next. They knew exactly where and how to hit us."

Claymore sneaks an accusatory glare at Frobisher.

"And our forces?" the President asks.

"We're down to approximately fifteen percent, Sir." Claymore takes a moment to consider, "If you calculate the time it takes them to destroy a city and move on, we're looking at worldwide destruction of every major city within the next thirty six hours."

"We're being exterminated." The President whispers.

The room is quiet. Toshiko runs her fingers through her hair. The door to the room opens and Lt. Mitchell enters with Jack. "Mr. President, this is Captain Jack Harkness."

The President quickly gets to his feet, anxiously shaking Jack's hand. "Captain, congratulations."

"Thank you, sir."

"Where is the prisoner now?"

"We have him in isolation." Mitchell answers "The doctors are very hopeful he will survive."

"I'd like to see him." The President demands.

"Yes, sir." The General is concerned but the President is determined.

They head for the door.

Jack calls out "General, I'm anxious to get back to El Toro."

"Didn't anyone tell you? I'm sorry. El Toro was destroyed in the attack." Claymore says softly as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack is shattered, he had no idea.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**EL TORO BASE - NIGHT**

The injured are gathered around a small camp fire. Ianto walks up, dumping a box full of charred can goods. "These should last us a while."

As River tries to move, she winces in pain. Ianto rushes to her aid. The colour from her face drained, River looks like she's taking a turn for the worse.

"Don't move. Stay still." Ianto adjusts the bandages as River turns and see Dylan curled up next to Myfanwy, too adorable. Slowly he starts to

wake up.

"Your son?"

"He's my angel." Ianto's face softens as he looks to his child.

"Was his mother stationed here?" River asks and watches Ianto's face fall as he looks back at the ruins.

"He wasn't his other father. I was kinda hoping he'd want the job, though." Ianto becomes sad, remembering.

River changes the subject. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a singer."

"Really? A recording artist?"

"No. A Drag Queen that sings in a night club." Ianto laughs softly.

"Oh. Sorry."

"Don't be. I'm not. It's good money." Ianto shrugs, nodding at Dylan "'Sides, he's worth it."

The bandages changed, Ianto sits down next to River.

"And when the singing's over? What about your future?"

"Funny, it used to scare me when I thought about the future." Ianto sighs and looks around "Guess it doesn't really matter anymore."

Dylan comes walking over.

"Dylan, come here. I want you to meet the First Lady."

"I thought you didn't recognize me." River says with surprise.

"Didn't want to say anything." Ianto quips "I liked the other guy."

.

.

.

.

**CONTAINMENT LAB**

Tanzanaki and two Medical assistants examine the alien creature. His arms and chest have been strapped down to the examining table.

For the first time we get a good look at the head of this creature, long tentacled-type cords interlocked, covering the face. The doctors attach clamps to each of the cords.

"Everyone ready?" Tanzanaki asks and the doctors exchange nervous glances, nod to each other. At the same moment all they pull on the clamps, unravelling the interlocked cords. As the cords unravel, we see that this is in fact a bio-mechanical Suit as beneath the cords lay the unconscious face of the alien, his skin translucent, his body fluids, capillaries, muscle tissue, alien's skin. **"** Do we have life support monitors recording?"

"Yes. If we fuck up it'll all be on tape." Someone calls out excitedly.

"Can we get some ventilation in here? I can't take this smell." Tanzanaki whines, wrinkling his nose. "They've conquered space travel but not b.o."

As Tanzanaki begins to put on a pair of surgical gloves he suddenly grabs his forehead.

"You all right?" his assistant asks.

"Yeah. It's just that stink gives me a headache."

"He's moving!"

Instantly everyone's attention is riveted to the arm of the alien as it moves beneath the sheet. Unseen by the others the alien creature's EYES OPEN.

Another sharp pain hits Tanzanaki who screams, stumbling backwards grabbing his head. The others turn in surprise.

The Alien suddenly rears up, the restraining straps snapping. Before Med #2 can react, one of the alien's tentacles smashes her across the face. She is sent sprawling backwards.

In a wink of an eye, he attacks, leaping on her.

Together they tumble back into a formaldehyde tank. Hoses are ripped from their sides and steam pours out. We get quick glimpses of their struggle as the steam engulfs them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mitchell leads the Presidential party down the hall. They turn and enter the Medical lab.

The group slows as they enter the room. They see the containment room through the glass is covered with white steam. Nothing can be seen. It's eerily quiet.

Cautiously they approach. Suddenly Tanzanaki is slammed against the glass partition like a bug in a windscreen, the creature's tentacles wrapped around him. Pressed firmly to the glass, his eyes are shut, his expression pained, but when he speaks the voice is angry. "Release...me."

"Open the door. Get him out of there." Mitchell demands but suspicious, General Claymore stops him.

"Wait."

"Can you hear me?" Tanzanaki moans "Will kill...release me. Now!"

They follow the tentacles with their eyes, up to the ceiling of the containment tank. Suddenly the alien leaps down, startling them, landing before them behind the glass.

We see he's holding Tanzanaki against the glass, speaking through him like he is a puppet. This is the first real good look we get at the bizarre creature. Everyone in the room is repulsed and compelled by it at the same time.

**AREA 51 Topside**

Through the hundreds of campers and trailers parked outside, Jack runs past until he reaches the open tarmac.

A transport helicopter sits on the edge of the landing area. Jack runs up to it and climbs inside.

Jack quickly starts it engines, preparing to take off. A soldier rushes over to the cockpit. "What the hell are you doing? Get out of there!"

"I'm just going to borrow it." Jack yells at him over the whine of the engines firing up.

The Soldier pulls out his pistol, taking aim. "No you're not, sir."

"You really want to shoot me?" Jack stares the Soldier down. Reluctantly he lowers his gun.

"Shit. I'm gonna catch the hell for this."

"Just tell them I hit you!" Jack smiles and gives him a quick salute then takes off.

Quickly the bird rises up and darts off into the night.


	15. cue some music

**MEDICAL LAB**

The President has moved closer to the glass and is talking with the alien. The alien uses Tanzanaki like a ventriloquist's dummy. **"** Why did you people come here?"

"Air...water...your sun." it replies.

"Where do your people come from?" he asks and there is no answer so he tries wording it differently, "Where is your home?"

"Here...now."

"And before here?"

"Many worlds..."

"Can we negotiate a truce? Is there room for co-existence?" the President asks and again there is no answer, "Can there be peace between us?"

"Peace? No peace."

"What do you want us to do?"

"Die." The Alien moves closer to the glass staring at the President. Suddenly the President clutches his head in pain.

"Mr. President?" Frobisher asks with alarm.

"We kill you...all." the alien crows through Tanzanaki.

The pain becomes more severe and the President screams. There is general panic as people rush to the President's side.

Claymore turns toMitchell "Is that glass bullet proof?"

"No sir."

The General draws his pistol. Mitchell and the other military officers follow his lead. Simultaneously they all begin to FIRE!

The glass shatters into a billion pieces. The Alien is cut to ribbons, falling backwards.

The President collapses. So does Tanzanaki. A staffer rushes over to Tanzanaki, checks his pulse. "He's dead."

General Claymore moves to the President who slowly recovers. "Mr. President, are you okay?"

Woozily the President sits up, a strange look in his eye.

"He wanted me to understand. He communicated with me." He says turning to Claymore "They're like locusts. They travel from planet to planet, their whole civilization. After they've consumed every natural resource they move on. And we're next."

The President stands with a new resolve. He stares at the dead alien on the floor. **"** Prepare a nuclear strike."

.

.

**STORAGE LAB - MINUTES LATER**

The research staff are working near the recovered alien attacker. Toshiko comes rushing in. She looks around for Owen. Through the glass of one of the offices she sees him.

Holding a bottle of Jack Daniels, Owen fishes through a small refrigerator as Toshiko enters. **"** Just my luck, no ice."

"I take it you've heard." She sighs as his theatrics. God, she does not miss those.

"A toast to the end of the world." Owen toasts her with the bottle, takes a swig.

"He didn't come to this decision lightly." Owen nods, he doesn't want to argue. He smiles cynically.

"You still believe in him." Owen snorts.

"He's a good man."

"Better be. You left me for him." Owen grumps.

"I wanted a career. Didn't you ever want to be part of something special?" Tosh demands.

Owen stares daggers at her. **"** I was part of something special."

Toshiko realizes he means their marriage. She's hurt him and can see it. She turns and leaves.

.

.

.

.

A black shadow is vaguely seen in the dark night. As we pass some moonlit clouds we recognize the shadow is, in fact, a B-2 stealth bomber **.**

The bomber is part of a squadron of eight. These mighty winged giants fly together in attack formation.

**COMMAND CENTER - ARE 51**

A tracking screen comes to life, eight blips flashing.

"We've got the AWAC on line. Signals coming in low."

The President's group takes their position behind the technicians.

The eight B-2 Stealth Bombers break formation, each heading off to their different target destinations.

On a large map, we see the eight target destinations and the planes heading for them.

"Who will we reach first?" the President asks.

"Houston, Texas. Intercept ETA, six minutes and counting down." He is told.

"Oh my God, Houston." The President whispers with horror at what is about to happen.

"The major cities have been deserted. Civilian casualties should be at a minimum, sir."

One map screen, enlarges, tracking the bomber on route to Houston.

Nervous military technicians work equipment as their TANK COMMANDER pulls down a periscope.

Through the periscopes cross-hairs we see downtown Houston, the City Destroyer space ships settling in above it.

Silhouetted against the shimmering waters on the bay, the Stealth Bomber can be seen as it approaches Houston.

The flight crew works their computers (similar readouts are seen at command centre). The Multi-Function Display (MFD) flashing before each crew member.

"We have laser targeting locked."

.

.

.

"Target is locked, sir. Do you wish to deploy?" Everyone turns to the President who does not answer.

"Mr. President, do you wish to deploy." Claymore asks softly.

Still there is no answer.

"Mr. President?" Frobisher demands.

"Deploy."

**STEALTH BOMBER - WEAPONS BAY**

The bay doors open and a large Tactical Nuclear Cruise Missile drops down, flies parallel with the bomber as it adjusts its radar and laser tracking. Suddenly it shoots off.

The bomber banks away.

We see the horizon twisting away as we bank off from target.

"She's away." The Pilot says softly.

On the big map we see one flashing target line tracking the missile as it approaches Houston.

"May our children forgive us."

The Tank Commander readjusts the periscope. He watches the Cruise Missile as it guides itself on a direct collision course with the space craft.

The targeting map at Command shows how close the missile is, nearly on top of the target. Everyone in the room holds their breath.

The nuke speeds closer. It HITS the protective shield and with a flash of light it detonates.

We can see the extent of the explosion on the targeting map, tracking it - an expanding ring around Houston.

"It's a hit!" Frobisher crows.

The others are still waiting. The monitor shows the night vision picture of the growing MUSHROOM CLOUD rising above them. The Mushroom Cloud engulfs the horizon.

Rocked by the massive explosion, the shock wave rocks the armoured tank but doesn't destroy it.

The men inside are knocked around, hard from the explosion.

"We got the bastards!" Frobisher shouts again at Command.

General Claymore shoots Frobisher a look. The President holds up a hand, silencing the room. "Can they see it? Did it destroy the target?"

As the cloud begins to dissipate we see THE SPACE CRAFT IS STILL THERE, completely unharmed.

"Negative." The tank commander says softly, the dejected tone low "Target remains. Repeat, Target remains."

On the monitors as well, we can see the target remain. The air is let out of the room, everyone deflated.

"Call them back." The President

"The other bombers might have more luck." Frobisher argues angrily "We shouldn't just give up..."

"I said call them back." The President roars.

As the technicians call the bombers away, the President sinks

into a depression. His last hope of survival gone.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EL TORO MARINE CORPS AIR STATION - NIGHT**

Ianto keeps River company as the rest sleep around the last flames of their campfire. From the worried expression on Ianto's face we can tell that River has gotten worse, her wounds bleeding badly.

A WIND kicks up, the sound of an engine approaching. Ianto squints his eyes looking up into the wind when a bright light engulfs him.

Bright lights in the sky growing nearer. Slowly the others begin to wake up, frightened as the lights intensify.

The others slowly begin to retreat but Ianto stands, staring defiantly. A smile creeps across his face as he sees that the lights belong to...

The Transport Helicopter touches down and Jack leaps out, screaming Ianto's name and racing towards Ianto. Overwhelmed, Ianto jumps into his arms.

"You're late." Ianto sobs, his hands stroking Jack's face.

"You know how I like to make a big entrance."

They kiss.


	16. I can fly it

The double doors burst open as the President carrying his young daughter marches through. Doctor Isaacs comes over to them.

"How is she?" the President demands.

"I'm sorry, Mr. President. If only we could have gotten to her sooner."

The President puts his daughter down as he sees River laying in bed, doctors and nurses surrounding her.

"She's bleeding internally." Isaacs says softly "There's nothing else we can do. It's up to the Gods now, if they are still there watching over us."

Stunned, the President watches as Jenny hugs her mother.

"Hi ya Munchkin." River smiles as she strokes her daughter's hair.

"Mommy, we were worried. We didn't know where you were." Jenny tells her with wide eyes.

"I'm right here, baby."

Recovering, the President nods for the doctors to leave the room. As they begin to march out, he makes his way over to his wife and daughter.

"Honey, why don't you wait outside so Mommy can get some rest." He whispers and Jenny kisses her mother, says goodbye and leaves. Out of sight, River winces. The President grabs her hand for support. She squeezes tightly.

"I'm scared, Doc." She said with a sob, watching the door close.

"It's okay. The doctors said you're going to be just fine."

River smiles at the man she knows all too well. "Liar."

The look between them says more than any words.

The President exits the room, overcome with emotion. Toshiko, the doctors and some medical crew move to comfort him. He holds them off with a gesture.

He looks up and sees Ianto, Jack and Dylan down the hall. He pushes through the crowd and makes his way over to them.

"I'm so sorry." Ianto says as he thinks the worst but the President smiles softly.

"She is still with us." He says with obvious relief, "Going to be touch and go for a while but she might just pull through. Made of strong stuff, heart of gold this one. I just wanted to thank you. You're a very brave man."

Across the hall, Jenny sits in a chair, waiting. Smith walks over to her and kneels down next to his small child.

"Is Mommy sleeping now?"

"Yes, baby. Mommy's sleeping."

.

.

.

.

.

A Garbage can topples over with a BANG! A foot comes in and starts kicking trash all over.

Owen is drunkenly knocking everything over, making a gigantic mess. Jerry comes up behind, restraining him.

"Owen, Owen! What the hell are you doing!?" Jerry yells at his son.

"I'm making a mess."

"This I can see." Jerry watches as Owen staggers over to kick the can and misses brilliantly.

"We've gotta burn the rain forest, Pops." Owen pants as he slaps a can of coke off a desk to glug onto the floor "Dump toxic waste, pollute the air, rip up the ozone. Maybe if we screw this planet up enough they won't want it anymore."

"Owen, you're drunk."

Owen slips, falls on his ass, hard. Jerry helps him back up on his feet.

"I think you better sleep this off. Go back inside before you catch a cold."

Slowly Owen looks up towards Jerry, an idea. "Pops, you're a genius!"

"What'd I say?"

"A cold? Of course." Sobered, Owen jumps kisses his father and bolts inside.

"Yes I know I am" Jery nods then realises his son has left him behind. "Owen? Owen?"

.

.

.

.

A large crowd has been gathered here at the lab. General Claymore and Frobisher walk up to Toshiko. "All right, Tosh, we're here. What's this all about?"

"I really have no idea. He just said to bring everyone down here." She shrugs as Jack shows Dylan the alien space craft.

"Does that thing fly in outer space?" Dylan asks with awe.

Jack looks up at the craft admiringly. "It certainly does."

When the President enters a technician rushes over and knocks on the hatch door on the alien attacker. The door swings open and Owen climbs down.

Grabbing a coke can from the recycle trash bin, Owen places the empty can on top of the alien attacker. Owen turns and faces the gathering. "Could anyone please step back away from the craft?"

They do and Owen nods to a Technician inside the craft. The Technician disappears inside, closing the door behind him. A loud HUM emits from the craft. Owen has to yell over it. "Lt. Mitchell, would you mind drawing your pistol?"

"What?"

"From where you're standing, do you think you could shoot that can off the alien craft?" Owen demands and Mitchell shrugs affirmatively. Owen gestures for him to try. Taking aim, Mitchell fires.

The bullet ricochets off the attacker's protective shield. Several people in the crowd dock, afraid of being hit by the errant bullet.

"Sorry 'bout that. You see, it's protected by the craft's shields. We can't penetrate their defences." Owen says waving a hand distractedly.

"We know that already. What's your point?" Frobisher demands.

Owen walks over to his laptop, now connected directly to the craft by cables and starts typing furiously. "My point is if we can't beat their defences, then we must get around them."

Owen stops typing and stares at his wrist watch, silently counting down. "Lt. Mitchell, would you please try to shoot it again?"

Reluctantly Mitchell obliges. This time the can is blown off the craft. Everyone in the room is shocked. The Technician re-opens the craft's door and the loud HUM disappears.

"How did you do that?" a tech demands with open shock.

"I gave it a cold."

The President is fascinated, he steps closer. Jerry beams proudly at his smart son. Toshiko is amazed.

"More accurately, I gave it a virus. A computer virus." Owen turns his laptop around for the President to see.

"Are you telling us you can send out a signal that will disable all their shields?" Claymore asks stepping closer.

"Just as they used our satellites against us, we can use their own signal against them." Owen walks over to a diagram he's made showing the relationship between the Mother Ship, the Space Craft and the smaller alien attackers. "If we plant the virus directly into the mother ship, it would then filter down into all the corresponding ships below."

"And just how do we infect the "Mother Ship" with a virus?" Frobiher demands.

Owen gestures to the alien attacker behind him. "We'll have to fly their craft out of our atmosphere and dock with the mother ship."

Intrigued Jack turns and looks back at the alien attacker, sizing it up. Owen points to a satellite photo of the underbelly of the Mother Ship.

"We can enter here, upload the virus and set off an explosion that could disable it." Owen points "This would disorient the smaller ship below and buy you some time to take them out."

Toshiko reacts, realizing Owen's participation in the plan.

"This is ridiculous." Frobisher spits with annoyance.

"How long would their shields be down?" Claymore asks calmly.

"Once they discover the virus it could be a matter of minutes."

"You want us to co-ordinate a massive worldwide counter strike with a window of only a few minutes?" Frobisher scoffs as he looks around the room for back-up.

"With their shields down it might be possible." Claymore nods.

"Please, you're not buying into any of this nonsense, are you? We don't have the manpower or the resources to launch that kind of a campaign." Frobisher laughs while gesturing to the alien ship "Not to mention that this whole cockamamie plan is dependent on a machine that no one in the world is qualified to operate."

"I can fly it" Everyone turns to Jack who steps through the crowd. "I've seen them in action. I've watched their manoeuvres. With your permission, sir, I'd like the opportunity to try."

"That thing's a wreck. It crash landed back in the fifties! We don't even know if it's capable of flying." Frobisher splutters.

Owen turns to the Technicians. "Remove the clamps!"

Technicians move to the large holding clamps on either side of the craft. With a loud CLANK, the clamps are pulled away.

For a moment the hulking craft TEETERS unevenly, but quickly stabilizes, FLOATING ABOVE THEM.

"Any other questions?" Owen demands.

Everyone stares at the floating ship with wonder.

The President smiles at the little man posturing grandly, then nods.

"Let's do it."


	17. promises

**HALLWAY - MOMENTS LATER**

Toshiko, General Claymore and the President are walking down the hall.

Frobisher rushes to catch up. **"** I understand that you're upset over the near death of your wife but that's no excuse for making another fatal mistake..."

The President whirls, grabs Frobisher and SLAMS him against the wall. Holding him tight, the President gets in his face. "The only mistake I made was appointing a snivelling little weasel like you Chief of Staff."

Toshiko is about to intervene when General Claymore stops her.

"But this is a mistake, I am thankful to say, I do not have to live with. Mr. Frobisher, you're fired." The President releases him and turns to General Claymore. "Organize every plane you can find and get some Goddamned pilots to fly them."

"Yes, Sir." Claymore smiles.

The President storms off leaving everyone stunned.

"He can't do that." Frobisher splutters with outrage and Toshiko turns slowly to look him up and down.

"He just did."

.

.

.

.

**MILITARY TENT ... Dry Lake - Iraq**

Four British Air Force Pilots are gathered around a table going over a map. One pilot, Reggie, is in charge. "...we've been told that there may be additional re-enforcement in hiding near the Golan Straights..."

"Suddenly the flap to the tent opens. All the pilots draw their pistols frightening the Arabian Pilot who stands in the doorway. The Arab Pilot speaks quickly in Arabic.

"What the hell's he saying?" Reggie demands.

"Seems they're getting a signal." One of the others says with surprise "One Morse code."

As they step out of the tent we see more than a hundred fighter planes from different nations parked around them. They've all gone into hiding out here in the desert, divided into many smaller camps.

Reggie and Thomson follow their Arab cohort, walking through the many other campsites. Thomson gets some stares from the other pilots.

"I still can't believe this." Reggie says to his friend.

"The Iraqis don't appear altogether too pleased with this arrangement." His friend, Thomson agrees.

How do you think the Israelis feel?" Reggie huffed and Sure enough a campsite of Israeli Pilots sits very nearby.

Dozens of Arab pilots are gathered around a large radio as the Morse code comes through.

Thomson quickly kneels down, taking notes. "It's from the Americans. They want to organize a counter offensive."

"It's about bloody time." Reggie crows "What do they plan to do?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ICE PLATEAU - SIBERIA**

Several Russian Pilots are gathered around a radio, their dozen MIG FIGHTERS standing behind them.

"They claims to be able to bring down their shields." One shouts.

"When do they want to attack?" Another demands.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VOLCANO BASE - FUJI**

At the base of a large Volcano in Fuji, several Japanese attack helicopters stand near their pilots, gathered around a radio.

"The attack begins in thirteen hours."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AREA 51 - WAR ROOM**

A large world map has been constructed. Several sites are marked with stickers reading: COMBAT READY. Another sticker is put onto Mt. Fuji.

Striding in, the President surveys the war room. General Claymore rushes over to meet him.

"How're we doing?" the President asks.

"Better than we thought." General Claymore leads the President over to the wall map. "We have confirmed divisions of troops from different armies all around the world. Most of Europe, the Middle East and Asia are battle ready."

"And our troops here?" the President asks.

"We've been collecting planes from all over but..."

"But what, General?" the President interrupts.

"Pilots, sir. We don't have enough people to get them in the air." Claymore says sadly.

The President shrugs "Then find them."

**DAVIDSON TRAILER**

Eugene is sleeping peacefully in his bed. Andy sits at the kitchen table as Tommy enters. "How's he doing?"

"Just fell asleep." Andy says softly "He's gonna be just fine. Join me in a little celebration?"

Andy holds up his bottle of Jack Daniels. Clearly he's been drinking again. Tommy is crestfallen. Pissed he turns and storms out.

"Tommy. Don't be mad. Tommy!" Drunkenly, Andy chases after him.

Making his way through the campers, Andy sees a group of refugees around some Military Officers who addresses them through a megaphone.

"...We're planning to launch a counter offensive..." Andy wanders over towards them. The Officer continues "...with our depleted manpower we must ask that anyone with any flight experience come forward. Military training is preferable but anyone who can fly a plane could be useful..."

Andy pushes his way through the crowd. He slurs "I can fly, I mean, I'm a pilot."

The officer just stares at the bottle of Jack Daniels still in his hand. "Sorry, sir."

Andy gets into his face, desperate. "You don't understand. I've gotta be part of this. This is important to me. They ruined my life."

"Why don't you go somewhere and sleep it off." The Officers move on, taking a few volunteers with them.

Andy watches them go, dejected. Angrily, he throws the bottle of Jack, SMASHING it.

.

.

.

.

**STORAGE LAB**

A large missile slides back into a launcher that has been attached to the top of the alien attacker. Some workers paint over the patch-work repairs. Below, Mitchell briefs Jack and Owen.

"We've hid the launcher in the ship's manifold." Mitchell takes a small black box from a table nearby. "This will be attached to the ship's main console."

"It's just like an AMRAAM launch pad on the stealths." Jack notes.

"Exactly. Use it the same way. Only the nuke won't detonate on impact. You'll have another thirty seconds to get as far away as you can." Mitchell nods and Jack nods back.

"I'll see how they're doing with the radio transmitter." Owen says as he start to move away and Jack turns.

Checking his watch Jack curses "Oh shit, we're late."

"We'll meet you there." Owen calls as Jack dashes off as Owen moves toward the attacker.

Toshiko has been eavesdropping. She walks to Owen. "Thirty seconds? Isn't that cutting it a little too close?"

"We'll be well on our way out of there before we shoot that thing off." Owen snorts with assuredly.

Owen leans under the attacker where a Tech is attaching another device. "It's the strongest SHF transmitter we could get. It'll tell us when you've uploaded the virus."

"Then cross your fingers the shields go down." Owen slaps his shoulder.

Owen turns and walks away, Toshiko following. "With you? I don't understand why you can't just show someone how to plant the virus, somebody trained for this kind of mission?"

"If anything goes wrong I'll have to think quickly, adjust the signal, who knows?" Owen stops, picking up a small trash can labelled 'recycle'. "You know how I'm always trying to save the planet. This is my chance.

Owen rushes off. Toshiko watches him leave muttering to herself "Now he gets ambitious."

.

.

.

.

.

**SMALL GATHERING HALL**

Ianto is kneeling as Dylan tries to zip up the back of the dress.

"It's too tight." Dylan sighs.

"I had to borrow it." Ianto replies "I guess that's good enough."

Ianto stands, turns to Dylan. "How do I look?"

He looks great. But Dylan only gives him the "so-so" hand gesture.

"You're a lot of help."

The door behind her flies open and Jack marches in.

"You're late." Ianto says dryly as he checks the wig one more time, thanking the gods he had stuffed one in Dylan's backpack with his wee makeup purse as they left the night club a million years ago.

"You know me..." Jack shrugs.

"I know you like to make a big entrance."

Jack moves next to Ianto, takes his hand. "Before we do this, I want you to know I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I should have done this a long, long time ago."

"Do you have the ring?" a voice asks and we see that we are in a military Chapel, a large crucifix on the wall. A Chaplain stands by the altar.

"You bet." Jack pulls out the famous "dragon" ring.

"Witnesses?"

Just then the doors open and Owen and Toshiko enter taking seats on opposing sides of the aisle.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Jack and Ianto take their places at the altar. Ianto is radiant. Dylan rushes up and joins them.

As the ceremony begins, Owen and Toshiko share a sad glance. Slowly they reach across the aisle and hold hands as Jack and Ianto exchange their vows.


	18. we're in

**HANGAR DOORS - PRE-DAWN**

Slowly the doors spread apart revealing the myriad of different planes that have been gathered. Pilots, flights crews and refugees prepare for the battle.

Walking out the President scans the motley collection of planes; old, new, high-tech, low-tech.

"Beggars can't be choosers, sir." Claymore says softly and nodding in agreement, the President walks among the rank and file. Slowly they turn their attention to the President.

"Good morning. In less than one hour planes from here and all around the world will launch the largest aerial battle in the history of mankind... Mankind. The word has new meaning for all of us now. We are reminded not of our petty differences but of our common interests." Toshiko, Owen and Jerry join the group, listening. Even Owen is moved. The President continues to speak "Perhaps it's fate that today, July the Fourth, we will once again fight for our freedom. Not from tyranny, persecution or oppression. But from annihilation. We're fighting for our right to live, to exit. From this day on, the fourth day of July will no longer be remembered as an American holiday but as the day that all of mankind declared we will not go quietly into the night. We will not vanish without a fight. We will live on. We will survive. For today... we celebrate our Independence Day!"

The crowd erupts into applause and cheers. The President turns and walks over to an Officer holding a bundle of clothes.

General Claymore confronts the President as he begins to disrobe. "Mr. President, just what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm a pilot, Will." The President says softly to his friend "This is where I belong."

General Claymore wants to argue but can't.

**STORAGE LAB**

Toshiko and Owen embrace as Jack turns to Dylan. "When I'm back we'll light those fireworks."

Ianto hugs them both as Jerry walks over to Owen.

"Owen, take these." Jerry says and Owen looks down at the "barf bags" in Jerry's hand. The Presidential insignia visible.

"Thanks, Pops."

"I want you should know, I'm very proud of you, son."

That means more to Owen than Jerry could have known.

"Be careful." Toshiko hugs Owen as Jack suddenly freaks out.

"Damn it. We can't go yet. I gotta find some cigars." Jack is about to bolt when Jerry grabs him, retrieving two cigars from his coat pocket.

"My last two." Jerry offers them "With my blessings."

"You're a lifesaver." Jack grabs them and climbs inside. Owen smiles awkwardly, then follows Jack.

The hatch shuts and Owen takes a seat next to Jack who hands him one of the cigars. "Hang on to this. For our victory dance. But not 'til we hear the fat lady sing."

Reluctantly Owen takes it. As he does Jack notices the "barf bag" on Owen's lap. Off Jack's look... "I have a confession to make. I'm not real big on flying."

"Great." Jack snorts.

Toshiko and Ianto join the others behind the observation glass outside the room as the Attacker prepares for lift off.

Part of the ceiling suddenly peels away, revealing an enormous shaft leading topside.

Strapping in and securing their equipment, Jack grabs hold of the throttle. "You ready? Let' rock and roll."

Jack pulls back on the throttle but the attacker swings **BACKWARDS.**

The Alien Attacker SMASHES BACKWARD into the rear of the lab. Jerry winces as the others react fearfully.

Embarrassed, Jack adjusts the throttle. "Oops."

Like a stick shift diagram of a car, a small hand written "post it" card is pasted onto the dash. Jack reaches over and turns it upside down, righting the problem. "Let's try that again."

"Yes" Owen says dryly, "This time without the Oops, eh?"

This time he pushes the throttle forward and the Attacker jerks ahead.

Shooting up into the ceiling shaft above, the Attacker zooms out of the underground laboratory.

With a WHOOSH the Alien Attacker ZOOMS out of the underground shaft and SOARS into the sky. Once high enough it goes into a wild barrel roll.

Just as it comes out of the roll Owen screams "What the hell are you doing?"

"Just getting a feel for her." Jack laughs as Owen blanches.

The Attacker arcs upward and disappears into the clouds.

The President watches the Attacker flying away. His canopy locks down as he adjusts his helmet. "Claymore, you read me?"

"Roger, Eagle One, our primary target has shifted course." General Claymore is standing by the large map tracking the alien ships over the United States.

"Where's it headed?" the President asks.

"I think our secret is out." Claymore growls "They're headed right for us."

"ETA thirty six minutes."

The President gets a determined look in his eye. He fires up his engine. Following his lead, engines ignite, canopies lock down and planes taxi to position.

.

.

.

.

.

The captured alien attacker soars higher and higher.

slowly getting sick, Owen holds onto his "barf bag."

"You still with me?" Jack asks and Owen nods sheepishly. Jack's eyes go wide with wonder as the ship climbs to the edge of our atmosphere. "I've waited a long time for this."

The ship begins to SHAKE, rattling harshly as it climbs. Through the window we see the blue sky fade away. Slowly a field of stars take its place.

This is the moment Jack had wished for all his life. He's not disappointed. Owen, however, is not so thrilled.

Through the windshield we see a huge OBJECT floating in the distance, the moon behind it.

"That's it." Owen points "Head straight for it."

But Jack gets distracted, something wrong with the controls. "Something's happening. It's not responding."

Owen looks over at his laptop, connected to the ship's on board computers. The signal is changing. Owen is thrilled "I was counting on that. They're bringing us in."

Jack turns slowly to glare at him and Owen looks up from his laptop.

"Er...Oops?" he shrugs.

.

.

.

.

The President's plane leads thirty fighters in attack formation.

"We have visual." The President says softly.

The fifteen mile wide space craft peeks over a mountain range headed straight for us.

"Do not engage until we've confirmed the package has been delivered." Claymore reminds him.

"Roger."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAR ROOM**

Toshiko is standing by Lt. Mitchell behind the Military see-through screens coordinating the battle.

"What if that thing gets here before we can plant the virus?" Toshiko asks.

"The entire compound is buried deep within the mountain. It should give us some protection." He tells her confidently and Ianto looks up from his nails, frowning as he watches Dylan running a small car along a console.

"But what about all the people outside?" Ianto asks as he striaghtens his polo shirt colar and Toshiko swing to look at him with a gasp.

Mitchell shoots her a worried look. Quickly they all dash outside.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack and Owen's attacker flies towards the gigantic Mother Ship. Hundreds of other attackers flow in and out of the Mother Ship through the many triangular portals. Jack and Owen's attacker's drawn into one of them.

Caught in a stream of attackers, they flow through the portal shaft leading into this planet sized space craft. They pass by enormous windows revealing the HUNDREDS OF ALIENS working within the Mother Ship.

We spill out of the shaft and into a gigantic cavity stretching out beyond visibility. Enormous TOWERS are scattered throughout.

Neither can believe their eyes. Staring out the front window they see below them THOUSANDS OF ALIENS can be seen as they are marched into dozens of enormous TROOP CONTAINERS docked at the edges of the parade grounds.

"Must be thousands of them. What are they doing?" Owen says with wonder.

"Looks like they're preparing the invasion." Jack replies with a frown.

They pass the parade ground and head into the middle of this huge cavernous sphere, closing in on the many landing docks. Hundreds of attackers are docked at each one.

In the centre of the Landing are large bay windows inside what is a kind of control tower. We can see several Alien Workers through the glass. Jack and Owen's attacker is heading straight towards them.

"This won't work." Jack says with alarm "They'll see before we can do anything."

Lifting up another hand written card labelled 'window', Owen pushes the button underneath.

"These things are fully equipped. Reclining bucket seats, power windows..." A Blast Shield lowers covering the window.

Slowly Jack and Owen's attacker lowers onto large docking clamps which LOCK ON, holding it in place.

"We're in!" Owen starts typing frantically.


	19. hold on now

****

**WAR ROOM**

Mitchell turns from one of the consoles to General Claymore. "He's uploading the virus."

"Eagle One..."

The Presidential attack squadron zeroing in on target.

"...the package is being delivered. Stand by to engage."

"Roger."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AREA 51 - DAVIDSON TRAILER**

Mary struggles to drag out a large duffle bag. Philip (the boy who brought the penicillin earlier) rushes over. "Let me get that."

He grabs the bag for her. Mary smiles. Tommy helps Eugene down from the trailer. As they rush away, Tommy turns to Philip. "Where's Andy?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HANGAR - ENTRANCE TO COMPOUND**

Toshiko, Ianto and Mitchell are helping to usher the refugees into the compound.

"Hurry, we've got to get everyone inside."

Toshiko looks up and sees off in the distance...alien space craft piercing the horizon, coming over the top of a distant mountain. Headed this way.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Owen finishes typing. The screen on his laptop flashes: **UPLOAD COMPLETE.**

"The virus is in. All we can do now is pray." Owen says softly.

.

.

.

.

.

"Delivery complete. Engage."

"Roger." The President barks.

The fighter jets gun it and overtake the smaller planes in front of them.

Below the President's plane the weapons bay door opens and a long range AMRAAM Missile drops down, computes its target and darts off.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAR ROOM**

Mitchell and General Claymore move over to a monitor showing visual from the Present's Plane. They see the missile moving towards target.

"Keep your fingers crossed."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AMERICAN FIGHTERS**

The pilots watch nervously as the missile nears its target.

"Come on, baby." The President whispers.

Just as it gets to the shield perimeter, the missile EXPLODES. The shields are still up.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAR ROOM**

They watch the missile blow up harmlessly. Deflated, General Claymore grabs his mic. "It didn't work. Disengage. Sir, get your people out of there."

.

.

.

.

The President is not ready to give up. "Not yet!"

Below his plane another missile drops down, and darts off.

This one goes past the point of the previous explosion. It moves in closer and closer. Suddenly it HITS THE SIDE OF THE SHIP. A HUGE EXPLOSION, rips off a part of the side of this immense ship.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAR ROOM**

We see the explosion on the monitor. Everyone in the room yells.

"You did it! A direct hit!" Claymore crows.

.

.

.

The pilots are thrilled. "We're going in! Squadron leaders, take point."

The fighters break off into six group of five. One by one, each fighter drops a missile. We follow dozens of missiles on their way to the space craft.

The Attacker Bay doors open and DOZENS OF ALIEN ATTACKERS shoot out. Spreading wide.

Guided missiles EXPLODE as they hit the City Destroyer, damaging the outer hull. The Attackers go after the American fighters. The six groups split wide. An aerial dog fight ensues.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AREA 51 - REFUGEE CAMP**

Tommy searches for Andy as the refugees run for the hangar.

"Andy!"

Tommy gets swept up in the tide. As the last of them enter the hangar, two Alien Attackers arrive behind them, strafing the ground. The rows of trailers homes explode one after another.

Toshiko ushers the crowd into the elevator hallway. Packed into the hallway together, they are panicked at the sound of the nearby explosions. As the last one is safely inside, Toshiko turns back and sees the attackers fire and the front half of the hangar explodes. Toshiko is knocked back against the wall. Ianto shields her and activates the elevator and the room begins to sink.

As the hallway submerges, the entire hangar comes crashing down behind them.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WAR ROOM**

Over monitors the General observes the aerial battle. This room, too, ROCKS from the explosions. The monitors FLICKER.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jack struggles with the controls but is getting nowhere.

"Get us out of here!" Owen says with growing alarm.

"I can't shake her free." Jack struggles.

Though the attacker guns its engine, the clamps below gold tight.

Owen moves over to the computer to see if he can help. Suddenly the large window slowly begins to drop down.

"What're you doing?" Jack splutters with disbelief.

"It's not me." Owen roars as he thumps the laptop "They're overriding the system."

The blast shield continues to peel away. Owen and Jack drop down below the dash, hiding from view. As the view becomes unobstructed we see several Alien's looking across at us from the large bay window of the Landing's control tower.

"Damn!" Jack kicks out as he and Owen hide behind their seats.

Owen leans from his hiding position and sees several other alien attackers moving in on them. They are surrounded.

"Check and mate." Owen whispers with horror.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.AREA 51 - RESEARCH FACILITY**

Like images from England during the blitzkrieg, the refugees are huddled on the floor, the lights FLICKERING and the muted sounds of distant EXPLOSIONS. Tommy moves through the refugees, searching for Andy.

A Yarmulke is unfolded. As it is lifted we realize Jerry is putting it on. He holds the hands with the people around him and begins to pray. Frobisher moves next to Jerry. Jerry takes his hand.

"I'm not Jewish." Frobisher admits.

"It's okay." Jetty replies calmly, "Nobody's perfect"

As another bomb rocks the room, Mary moves closer to Philip. "This could be our last night on Earth. I don't want to die a virgin."

"If we do, we'll both die virgins." Phillip replies. "But at last we'll be together."

Mary smiles, a nice guy at last.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The City Destroyer space ship is settling just above the compound as the American fighters circle it, chased by the attackers. Below the portal begins to open!

In all the commotion, no one notices as Tommy sneaks inside.

"We're running out of missiles, Sir. We're just not causing enough damage."

"They're getting ready to fire the big gun. You're going to have to find a vulnerable spot, fast." Claymore informs the President.

"I've got an idea. Keep 'em off my tail." Taking the advice, the President dives. He's met by two flanking Fighters as they cruise the underbelly of the City Destroyer. Sure enough, the portal is opening, preparing to fire the Wave.

"Let's take 'em out before they take us out." The President locks the portal hatchway into the centre of his HUD (heads up display). Just as he FIRES, Eagle 9 is BLOWN OUT OF THE SKY. It rocks the President, sending his missile off target.

Off balance, the missile hits just wide of the hatchway and EXPLODES, rocking the entire ship.

"I'm out of missiles! Eagle 2?"

"I'm on it Mister President" But before he can target, his fighter EXPLODES.

.

..

 

..

The lights continue to flicker. Ianto grabs onto Dylan and Jenny, holding them tight.

He whispers for them to hold on, close their eyes.

This is it.


	20. WHEW

On the monitor we SEE the portal, and BRIGHT LIGHTS as several fighters fly past.

"We're out of time" Claymore shouts "Get out of there! Get as far away as you can."

Pissed, the President refuses to give up. "Doesn't anyone have any damned missiles left?!"

"Sorry I'm late, Mr. President." The President spins and sees darting out of the clouds â€¦.Andy shoots past the President and alien attackers, barely missing their fire.

"Who is that? What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Sir. I'm packin'." Andy shouts, a large missile still attached. A light on it flashes ARMED. "Just keep those guys off me for a few more seconds."

Hearing his voice back in the War Room, Tommy is shocked. He moves closer towards the monitors.

The remaining fighters lay down cover fire for Andy's plane as Andy heads directly towards the schism. He hits the FIRE button. Nothing happens. portal.

Everyone is gripped to the screen as we see it get closer and closer to the closing bay doors. Tommy is aghast.

"Do me one favour..." Andy pants as he looks at the ship.

"Who is that guy?" Mitchell demands.

"Andy!" Tommy races over to the microphone, attempts to grab it.

"...tell my children I love them very much."

Andy nears the portal, a hail of alien firepower erupting around him.

"Dad! No!"

Andy smiles at being called Dad. "I've got to, kid. You were always better at taking care of them than I was anyways."

Andy turns off his radio as he banks UPWARD towards the open portal. The climb is steep, and the plane nearly stalls out.

Suddenly the bright lights VANISH and the beam begins to form.

Andy's plane just makes it inside and disappears from view.

"Hey guys" Any shouts "I'm back!"

The President and remaining fighters BANK AWAY, clearing.

Suddenly, A GIGANTIC EXPLOSION, RIPS THROUGH THE CENTER OF THE SPACE CRAFT. It's causing a CHAIN REACTION of explosion.

Teetering, the entire space ship, turns away out of control.

The War Room erupts in CHEERS. Everyone, that is, except Tommy.

Not far away from Area 51, the enormous craft is burning from the centre outwards. Suddenly it DROPS and COLLIDES with the mountain range, EXPLODING ON IMPACT.

Intercepting the celebration, General Claymore moves over to a radio technician. "Let's get on the wire. Tell every squadron around the world how to shoot those fuckers down."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sitting below the dash, Jack takes out the cigars, hands one to Owen.

"I guess there's nothing left to do. Let's nuke 'em."

Owen realizes they're both about to die. He stares at the cigar. "Funny, I always thought things like these would kill me."

They share a quick sober laugh.

"Nice meeting you." Jack offers his hand.

"You as well."

Jack lights his cigar, then lights Owen's. "Ready?"

Popping up from behind the dash, cigars in their mouths, Jack and Owen start waving "good-bye" like idiots.

The Aliens in the tower don't know how to react. The attackers move in for the kill.

"Think they know what's coming?" Jack sniggers and he reaches down to the black box we saw before and enters the launch code.

"Not a chance in hell." Owen chortles.

Suddenly the missile ERUPTS from behind the manifold and BLASTS into the control tower, SHATTERING THE GLASS WINDOW.

The missile SMASHES through the glass. The atmosphere impeached, the aliens quickly succumb to the elements, chocking and dying.

The missile BLASTS by WRECKING equipment until it LODGES into the back wall of the Landing tower.

A small counter on the missile begins to count down

**30:00,** **29:00, 28:00...**

Rocked from the explosions, the docking clamps RELEASES and the ships jostles free.

Jack grabs the controls. "We're loose!"

"Doesn't matter." Owen sighs "Game's over."

"I don't hear no fat lady."

Jack THROTTLES IT. The craft JOLTS AWAY.

Jack and Owen's attacker BLAST away, the other alien attackers follow in hot pursuit.

The attackers FIRE. Jack SWERVES avoiding the blasts as they race for the exit.

Grasping for breath, a dying Alien looks up at the wedged in nuclear missile. The counter reads: 00:04, 00:03, 00:02.

We get the feeling the Alien knows what's coming.

Jack and Owen's attacker just reaches the doorway as the centre of the landing EXPLODES behind them.

The enormous impact, rocks some of the lagging attackers off track.

Jack DARTS his attacker out from underneath the Mother Ship's belly. A group of attackers FOLLOW.

Just as the last of them exit the docking bay, a HUGE FIREBALL erupts behind them ripping through the Mother Ship.

Jack guides his ship away. The Alien attackers are in hot pursuit. Behind them the mother ship explodes.

The immense EXPLOSION GROWS OUTWARDS coming right at us. The ATTACKERS are GOBBLED UP as the EXPLOSION WIDENS. Quickly the explosion gains ground on Jack and Owen.

Like a loose board caught in the surf, Jack and Owen's ship rides the edge of the explosion, getting knocked END OVER END.

Tumbling ass over tea kettle, Owen and Jack are ROCKED in their seats. Jack battles to regain control of the ship.

The mammoth fireball reaches the outer edge of its zenith. Jack and Owen's ship is SPIT OUT, tumbling down towards Earth.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

The fighters are returning home. The crowd race out of the ruins of the smouldering compound to greet them, cheering their arrival.

The President is climbing out as General Claymore rushes to his aid. Behind him, Ianto leads Dylan and Jenny, who breaks free and RUSHES to her father. The President sweeps her up in his arms as Ianto approaches.

"Any word from Jack?" Ianto asks and behind him, Toshiko rushes over, the same thing on her mind.

Before he can answer they HEAR a ROAR above. They all become silent as they turn and look to the skies.

The FIREBALL COMET is rapidly shooting down towards us. Suddenly BURSTING OUT OF THE FLAMES, Jack and Owen's ship zooms down.

Just over the heads of the cheering crowds, Jack and Owen's ship ZOOMS overhead, disappearing out of sight.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Several army jeeps race across the arid desert floor. As they shoot past we see they are headed towards a gigantic BLACK PLUME OF SMOKE in the distance.

The Jeeps skid to a halt. Ianto and Toshiko are the first to leap off the Jeeps.

Jack and Owen walk towards the,, cigars in their mouths. Ianto races over to him. "You scared the hell out of me."

"Yeah, but what an entrance!" Jack laughs.

"Dick-weed."

"Butt-munch."

Toshiko comes running up to Owen, hugs him tightly. "Are you all right?"

"Did it work?" Owen asks.

"You bet it did." She hugs him. They kiss.

Behind them Dylan, Jenny, the President and General Claymore come walking over. The President and General Claymore approach.

"We're getting reports from all over. Their ships are going down!" the President says happily and as they begin to celebrate, they look up to the sky.

The debris from the Mother Ship explosion enters the atmosphere like thousands of SHOOTING STARS. It's an incredible sight.

The group stares happily at the show in the sky. Jack takes Dylan by the hand.

"Didn't I promise you fireworks?" he whispers and Dylan grins happily.

Everyone stares in wonder at the beautiful lights.

"Hey" Ianto says, pulling at Jack's arm, "What is that?"

On the horizon Andy struggles towards them, his parachute dragging behind as he shouts and waves. "I need a drink!"

Thank the Gods for ejection seats.

**THE END**


End file.
